A Reluctant Guest
by Miyajima-S
Summary: Snobby Yazoo has been captured. Reno is drunk, bored, and unfortunately left on guard duty. YAOI, Warning: Smut Heavy*, RenoxYazoo, Remcest, RenoxRude. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I dont profit from any fic I write. Its purely for enjoymeny. These characters of FF7 beling to Square.

_ This is the first fan-fic I've written ( that makes 2 now lol). It's not yet complete, but I'll try to work on it if people want to see an ending. I write this while I was living in Asia, so forgive any haphazard paragraph spacing or minimal english strangeness. I posted a part of somewhere ( maybe AFF) a long time ago, but I dont know what happened to it. My computer assploded and I managed to retrieve this. I'll also probably be tweaking these a bit since Im already seeing parts where I confused english pronouns lol.  
><em>

_ It IS Smut Heavy in later chapters. Sorry. I guess I'm just one of those evil, evil people :[ . But as I said, I've only written 2 of these ever, so who knows? Maybe I'll reduce the smut in upcoming endeavers lol. _

_ This story has a bunch of humour, but also some drama/ angst maybe? . Some non-concensual situations between the clones. So keep that in mind if it bothers you.  
><em>

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Welcome, My Little Fruitloop_**

...

Ah the Healin' Lodge. What a godawful fuckin name. Reno himself could have thought of a better bloody name for the place. It's like calling a supermarket "_Food Place_". Or- ..Planet Yum Yum? . His brain blanked, which meant it was time to concede mental defeat. He was way beyond capable thought or semi-amusing puns, that normally amused Reno alone anyways. Occasionally he assaulted Rude with them. Perhaps, more than occasionally. But Rude was his partner in crime, thus he _had _to listen to Reno's witty banter. Whether he liked it or not.

Reno snickered. '_Poor guy…love that bald, brick shithouse of a guy.'_

Brick shithouse referring to Rude's absolutely incomprehensible size and stature. He didn't know where the term "_built like a brick shithouse" _came from, but it oddly seemed to describe Rude. And it had the word "shit" in it. Reno started to chuckle more and took another swig from the bottle of Vodka he held so preciously in his right hand. The burning sensation of drinking alcohol straight had been dulled an hour ago. Not to mention that Reno was used to drinking hard liquor straight up. Back when he was a teenager he used to "mix" it with other various crap like wussy orange juice to take the edge off. But years later he had realized there was no point in cutting the alcohol. It was his own private stroke of sheer genious.

Sure, for awhile it tasted like pure fire. He was in the position to make that comparison as he may have actually tasted fire for real during the course of his career with Shinra. But enough of this idiotic and worthless thinking. There were other toxins to attack his body with.

He lit cigarette #5 of the evening and noisily crossed his feet up on the desk taking a long drag. That's when he heard the rather deadpan voice of his most recent and reluctant guest;

"I don't like those sticks. They smell bad."

Blowing out smoke donuts, Reno glanced over to where the complaint came from and once again settled his eyes on his captive du jour….one of the silver-haired punks named…_'fuck..what was it again? Zazoo? No..that was from a movie..maybe..bwahaha that was a fuckin bird. Uh…Christ..does this even matter? Nahhh….'_

Reno, relaxed and thoroughly tipsy, looked over at his "company" for the time being and grinned, "What's the matter princess? Afraid the smoke is bad for your skin or something? "

Christ. Of all prisoners to have to be guarding until god knows when it was this pretty-boy fruitcake of a clone. Reno sized him up through inebriated eyes. Long, girly silver hair, pale skin, creepy ass green cat-like eyes. Then that almost designer, tailored leather suit zipped up just under his delicate chin. That suit was NOT made by cheapskate fuckin Shinra, that was for sure. Or had it? Fucked if he knew. Annoying though if it had been. Here he always had some business suit that reeked of poverty. If this silver-haired crackpot and his "brothers" were old Shinra experiments gone horribly wrong yet got those freakin' cool suits when all he had was…..

"….._hisss!…." _ Oops. He didn't mean to make that hiss out loud.

Reno tried to suppress the odd noise of anger and pass it off as a hiccup. He shot a gaze over to the silver-haired man, who was handcuffed and tied about 50 billion times to a metal chair with medieval looking industrial locks.

"What are you lookin' at punk?" he quipped with his cigarette in the side of his mouth. He managed to take another drink too. It was multitasking.

Yazoo merely tilted his head in a calm, inquisitive manner. Not fazed, nor daunted in the slightest.

"Did you just make a hissing noise?" he asked with just a touch of amusement in his voice.

Reno darted his eyes sideways, "er…no, I did not." He then straightened up and smoothed some of his crimson hair back while laying his cigarette on the ashtray. He could feel his captive's gaze burning a hole in the side of his head.

"I believe I heard a distinct hissing noise slip out of your mouth…along with some of that ghastly smoke." Yazoo chuckled and grinned ever so slightly.

Reno glared at him.

"Yes, Mr. Zazoo. I made a fucking hissing noise. Why that's so goddammed amusing I have no idea but then again, you're so introverted you probably don't get out much. So I guess watching television static is also amusing to you." He picked up his cigarette again, took a puff and blew smoke out of his mouth in Yazoo's direction, "Breathe in the cancer pretty boy!"

With that Reno started snickering and took another swig of vodka as he snuffed out the last of the cigarette butt in the ashtray.

"My name isn't Zazoo. It's Yazoo. With a 'Y'."

"It should be Fruitloop with a capital 'F' " Reno grinned. _Muwahahaha…ah yeah Reno, that was a good one. Still got it._ The vodka was finally taking him from the tipsy stage to beyond. Thank the Gods. Reno couldn't imagine having to guard "Yazoo" all night sober. Reno had met vending machines with more personality than this twit. He lit up another cigarette and took a drag, holding in the smoke a bit and allowing it to filter out his nostrils. When the hell was Rude going to phone him with further instructions? He heard a defiant "hmph" noise, rolled his eyes and turned to Yazoo again, who was looking delightfully annoyed.

"That disgusting smoke is sticking to my hair. I can smell cigarettes on my hair. What is the point of that vile habit?" Yazoo wriggled in his restraints to toss his long silver hair off his shoulders and made it fall down his back.

"Awwww.." Reno said with a drunken sneer, "Is my vice interfering with your hair care routine, precious? Let me guess, shampoo for colour treated hair, then a smoothing but nourishing conditioner, towel dry until damp, and then finish it off with a nice drop of hair shine shit to make it all glossy! I was wondering what smelled like apricots when we were restraining you to the chair. It's you! But I regress. I'm GLAD you smell good. I can't stand tying up people who smell like human sewage…" Reno lingered on that last thought in his drunken haze. He wasn't lying. It was a nice change that an enemy smelled good. Enemy odour…he never really thought about that before. Someone should write a manual on that. Not a large manual, just like, an insert. He took another drink. God he was brilliant when he was drunk.

"I think you meant to say, 'But I **digress' " **Yazoo stated, flatly. He then stared at Reno's hair. Bright red, front part wild, back slicked into a long tapered pony tail, "And you know a surprising amount about hair maintenance."

Reno scowled. _That fucker and his know it all superior attitude. _ He then opened one of the desk drawers scouring through it for something, cursing under his breath.

"What are you doing now?" Yazoo wondered, attempting to peer over and look.

" I'm searching for some bloody duct tape to wrap around your mouth so I don't have to listen to your annoying voice, you stuck-up prick. Gods, you're supposed to be the silent one and now you decide to exercise those dusty vocal chords"

Hmm. Reno found a stapler. Nah, he'd never get away with stapling Yazoo's mouth shut. Besides, it'd be a waste to ruin that pretty face. Reno closed the drawer and leaned back in his chair again with his feet on the desk. Blowing smoke out the side of his mouth he gave Yazoo a look over. As if he were checking him out at a bar. Yazoo was very easy on the eyes. He couldn't exactly see his body, but got a good impression from the fitted leather suit that he was lean, and in great shape. After all, his fighting skills dictated that his body had to be in peak physical condition. But the suit zipped all the way to his neck and stopped under his chin. Why all the material? The face was lovely. He had such fine features for a guy. And those eyes. Sure they could be creepy and all, but right now they looked so…exotic. And lastly Reno had of course been over Yazoo's hair in fine detail. Sure, he was making fun of it but no matter what his hair regime was, it was working for him.

Conclusion; Yazoo was hot. Reno was man enough (and drunk enough) to admit it. If he wasn't such a flakey, crazy-ass freak Reno might have propositioned him at some other place in some other dimension.

'_What the fuck am I doing?' _ Reno's face scrunched up in a contorted look of confusion. _'Bloody Hell, I'm so fucking bored of sitting here that I'm actually checking out the silver-haired wacko! I gotta turn the brain off again. Thinking is BAD. No matter what Rude says.'_ He quickly grabbed the Vodka bottle and took a drink…to no avail. He had emptied the entire bottle of booze.

"FUCK!" Reno yelled to the heavens, "Goddammit! Why me? Fuck it all to hell!" He threw the empty vessel across the room causing Yazoo to jump a bit in surprise. There went his plan to be hammered. Sure he was drunk, but he was aiming for _completely_ loaded.

A thud resounded throughout the room as Reno's head slammed face first against the desk.

And he stayed like that.

At this point, Yazoo didn't quite know what to make of this redheaded human. He wasn't afraid at all, just curious. Reno must have quite a strong constitution. Yazoo wasn't used to alcohol consumption. That bottle of liquid would have probably made Yazoo pass out had he the will to consume it's entire contents. Reno was drunk and slurring his speech, but he still had adequate motor skills.

"You're such a drama queen. Are you also an alcoholic?" Yazoo asked innocently, staring at Reno who was still slumped over with his forehead on the desk.

Arrgh. Reno turned his head to the side, "No Mr. Fancy pants, I am not a fucking alcoholic." He said in a musical, high-pitched nasal tone, like he was talking to a nagging mother. Good God, Rude! Where art thou?

And like an answer to his prayers, his mobile phone jingled its' ringing tune. Reno scrambled clumsily at his pockets to get it, excited that he may be relieved of this duty. Or at least get some fucking company.

"RUDE! You loveable, bald bastard! Where the hell are you? I'm DYING here of boredom with Mr. Wonderful. _Tell me there's a light to the end of my hellish tunnel!_"

Yazoo wrinkled his delicate nose, indignantly. _The obnoxious redhead was dying from HIS company? _Yazoo's perfectly groomed brows furrowed as well and his lips pouted. _Hmph! He's the one who is intoxicated, HE's the one who is polluting the air with carcinogenic smoke. Every second word out of his un-educated mouth is unnecessarily foul, and he has the audacity to complain about his company? He was basically fused to a chair in this miserable excuse for a headquarters, all against his will! _ Yazoo sighed. What was he to expect anyways? It was obvious that Reno wasn't the sharpest pencil in the drawer. It was really best to ignore the redhead's spastic behaviour, as it was illogical and completely unreasonable. Even when he was sober. But it's a bit difficult to ignore him when he's shrieking into a cell phone. What was his issue this time? Yazoo paused to listen, not like there was any other choice as Reno's voice was breaking the sound barrier.

"THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT, MAN!" Reno screamed into the phone, his words still a bit slurred from his drinking. "What the FUCK does he think I am; a baby-sitter for the insane? A psyche-ward security guard?" He darted a panicked look at Yazoo.

"Well for crap's sake! How the fuck am I supposed to GET him there? Install wheels on his chair and pull him along on a rope at the end of my motorcycle? **I DON'T WANT HIM IN MY HOUSE!** He bellowed furiously to the person on the other end. He ran his free hand through his hair and paced across the floor.

"NO! I DON'T want to talk to the president!" He pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "FUCKIN' HELL. FINE! Whatever! Nah, I'll be fine Rude. Sorry to yell at you for this it's just…you know it's fucking frustrating as hell. Just tell me you'll be home at some point? Yeah yeah…." Reno sat down again and sighed heavily, "What's that? You restocked the bar? THANK YOU GODS. Rude, you have no idea what that means to me. I love you buddy. I needed to hear that. Yep. I'll be ok. Do we have any duct tape at home? Fuck! No, he doesn't ramble on and on about crazy ass shit like his brat brother. I'll be fine with the wine partner! Later." Reno pressed the 'end' button on his mobile and placed it back in his pocket. He looked towards Yazoo in an obvious pensive state.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well YOU are _one lucky mental patient_, crackpot!" Reno grinned, even though his teeth were clenched in an obvious state to calm his tone down. "You and I are leaving this blissful little cabin! Apparently your obsessive compulsive "brothers" may know you're here, so I have to move you're pansy arse to a top secret location."

Yazoo looked at Reno questioningly, "Where are we going?"

"You and I are going to the infamous _**Chez Reno**_…and to a lesser extent Rude." He said as he pulled himself out of the chair and collected his things. He grabbed his E.M.R weapon, a few guns for various holsters. Stole some ammunition from the employee supply cabinet and shoved his open pack of cigarettes in his suit jacket pocket.

"What is Chez Reno?" Yazoo asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It's my apartment, dummy." He flicked Yazoo's forehead." And believe you me, nobody knows where I live, and if they ever figured it out and even TRIED to venture across the threshold that is my abode, the roaches would get 'em! Hehehehehe…" He continued to snicker as he grabbed some keys and started to examine how to move Yazoo.

'_ROACHES?'_ Yazoo thought with a pang of anxiety. His eyes followed Reno around the room. "Do you mean…_**cockroaches?**_" He asked Reno in disgust.

Now THIS was comedy, Reno thought. Of all things, this gun-toting, '_I'm so superior in my leather suit',_ pretty boy was afraid of roaches? Sweet. He audibly chuckled in a menacing way as he went to the medicine cabinet.

"Oh yes princess. **Cockroaches**. Fuckin' huge ones too. The buildings been fumigated at least twice. Didn't kill them. The little buggers LAUGH at Roach Motels and other poisonous sprays. Let's just say it was easier to respect their space and accept them as neighbours. Fuck, if they didn't fly and move so fast, I bet I could get a collar and leash around one and walk it like a bloody dog." He crossed the room over to stand next to Yazoo.

Leaning in, Reno placed his chin right in the crook of Yazoo's neck and with lips to his ear, whispered, "Think of it this way. WE don't own the building. THEY do. And they allow us to live in it." He grinned and slipped his arm around Yazoo's torso to take hold of the zipper at the front of his suit.

As if the cockroach talk wasn't playing with his mind enough, now he had Reno…unzipping his suit?

"What are you doing?" Yazoo protested as he wriggled and writhed beneath his bonds shuddering as Reno pulled the zipper down to his navel.

"Wow. No shirt under this leather outfit? Doesn't it chafe? Or are you into that sort of thing? You know, leather, whips, chains. Hell, you could be _enjoying_ your restraints for all I know. Are ya?" Reno flashed a wide smile, getting a kick out of Yazoo's shock. Yazoo whined even more when Reno took the two sides of the now open zipper and pulled each side over Yazoo's shoulders and down to his elbows.

Yazoo was left bound to the chair with most his upper torso exposed. He just looked utterly speechless at Reno. God, it was the most amusing Yazoo had been all day. Which wasn't saying much. The silver-haired man did have a nice body though, from what Reno could see of it anyways. Very well defined muscles, but still delicate. Reno kind of appreciated a slender body in a guy. After all, it was kinda like his own. And Reno knew how others regarded him. No complaints so far! He grinned at his sexual track record, then looked back to Yazoo, whose face resembled a deer in headlights.

Reno smiling ear to ear now, decided to further shock Yazoo by going back towards the silver-haired man's neck and licking it from collarbone to just behind his jaw near his ear.

Oddly, Yazoo was just staring forward, wide eyed and breathing more rapidly. Reno had expected thrashing, yelling, _something_ in an attempt to protest. How disappointing. So Reno went back to where he had licked Yazoo's delicate neck and bit him. Not too hard, as his skin was soft and pale, but firmly enough to leave a mark. Yazoo let out….a tiny moan?

'_Whaaa?" _Reno thought in confusion. _'Holy Crap, was that a moan? Is he actually enjoying this? Man, this guy is …odd. Maybe he __**does**__ have a fetish.'_

With that thought in mind, Reno pulled back and ceased what he thought was going to make Yazoo freak out and set out to do what he had intended from the start. He had a syringe in his other hand the whole time and needed to peel Yazoo out of that get-up that covered his entire body to find a vein.

Yazoo felt a stabbing pain in his left arm and let out a yip. He looked down to see a needle in his arm. Looking back up at Reno with heavy lidded eyes his head swam as the redhead faded out to darkness.

Reno tossed the used syringe in the garbage and walked over to zip up Yazoo's coat. The silver-haired man was unconscious. Is there anything drugs _can't_ do? He thought to himself as he started to unlock the restraints and free Yazoo from the chair. He made sure to keep his hands and feet bound though in case Sleeping Beauty woke up earlier than planned. Rude had assured him over the phone that the amount in the syringe should be more than enough to keep his silver-haired guest under complete sedation for a few good hours. More than enough time for Reno to tie him to his bike and make the trip to his apartment. Better to be safe though and keep the little wacko tied somewhat.

Reno bent over and grabbed Yazoo around the waist in an attempt to hoist his body over his shoulder and carry him down to where he was parked.

Abruptly, he found himself staring at the ceiling with Yazoo's unconscious deadweight draped across him on the floor. He had overestimated his own strength and fell backwards.

Ouch, he thought, rubbing the back of his head. Ok…perhaps Yazoo was heavier than Reno had anticipated. Fuck. How was he going to get him down the stairs? Goddammit! He was built for speed and agility! Not for carrying bodies for long stretches. Rude does that! Fuck fuck fuck.

"OooOOoOOo!" Reno said out loud as he tilted his head to the side. In the corner of the room was a _wheelchair_! Perfecto! He managed to wriggle his way out from underneath Yazoo and hauled his sleeping ass into the chair.

And with that stroke of brilliance, Reno smiled and rolled his captive down the wheelchair accessible ramp to his motorcycle. With a whole lot of hauling and fumbling, Reno finally managed to get Yazoo safely tied to the front part of the seat on the bike. Reno sat on the seat, trying figure out how to make this work. Adjusting the ropes around Yazoo's body, he finally had the unconscious man lying face down across his lap giving him the ability to freely control the motorcycle.

And at last he started it up and moved out of there towards home. The night wind was cool and felt so good whipping through his hair. The moon was bright overhead. The ride back should be no problem.

"Hey Yazoo," he spoke to the unconscious body of the silver-haired deadweight, "While your down there doing nothing, you could at least blow me for taking such good care of your needy carcass!"

He laughed out loud and continued to drive faster down the dusty roads into the city. It was clear and no other vehicles were in sight. He'd be home in no time. Maybe this wasn't so shitty after all. Sure he'd have to deal with Yazoo, but at least the man would be tied to one of _his_ chairs in _his_ living room and he could relax with a whole cabinet of liquor and blow smoke donuts in Yazoo's direction from the comfort of his own couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_ 'Friggin Perverts_**'

Yep. This wasn't so bad.

Of course, that's when he heard an obnoxiously loud honk of a horn in his ear. Reno briefly looked back over his left shoulder to see who the hell was making the racket.

"You're swerving all over the road you drunk!" hollered another motorcycle rider. He was one of those heavily overweight men that looked kind of funny on a small bike. It was like he was really riding a mini scooter.

Reno just flipped him the finger and sped up to get away from the other man.

"HEY!" Reno heard the man yell again, "WAIT UP, RED!"

_What the fuck?_ Reno pulled his bike to a screeching halt and kicked out the stand. He took a firm grasp on his EMR and flipped on the switch. A sizzle of blue electricity could be seen grazing over the rod. Reno didn't really have time for this bullshit right now.

"What the fuck do you want, asscrack?" the redhead yelled angrily. The large man had also come to a stop and was off his bike approaching Reno, until he saw the flash of the EMR lighting up.

"Hey, hey now." The fat man said in a meek tone, "I didn't mean to start anything here with you Red, it's just that you were swerving all over the road, and, well, I saw this silver hair blowing in the wind and- is she dead?" The stranger didn't step any closer now that he realized Reno was armed, drunk and pissed off.

"What?"

"That woman tied to your bike. Is she dead?"

Reno blinked. Oh. Right. He looked down at Yazoo. Well, he did have long silver hair and being kind of slender and head face down…

"This is a guy you nosy bastard." He reached down and grabbed a fist full of Yazoo's hair, pulling on it so the man could see Yazoo's face. "And no, he's not dead. Just drugged and unconscious."

The portly man squinted his eyes at Yazoo, "It's a guy?" he asked, sounding slightly uncertain.

Reno rolled his eyes, "Yes it's a guy. I'm also a guy, and if you keep talking to me, you'll be a dead mound of gelatinous flesh." Reno wasn't going to follow through on that threat. He just wanted to go home and didn't need the fucking aggravation. He kicked in the stand of his bike and revved up the engine.

"Hey! Wait! Red! Is he for sale?"

Reno paused in disbelief, "For SALE? Are you fucking kidding me? You fat fuckin' pervert!" geezuz. The people you run into on the roads these days.

"I'll give you 5000gil!" the heavy man offered.

He was actually being serious. This piece of crap actually wanted to buy Yazoo.

…

He wanted to buy Yazoo for 5000gil.

Reno looked down at the unconscious man._ Holy shit. That's like, a hefty sum of cash! That's like 5 months rent. Wait-no. 10 months because I split rent with Rude. Holy Fuck! I could SELL Yazoo! What a load off my back THAT would be! _ _Muwahaa. The look on Yazoo's face if he awoke to a sweaty, hairy, naked fat man, salivating over his restrained body, now THAT would be priceless! Or maybe this freak would just like, manicure Yazoo's toenails and suck on his feet. Oh ieew- _ Reno was drawing far too many horrifying images of the strange, overweight man. Blah. Besides, he would get in shit if he sold Yazoo. Oh well. It was amusing for a minute or two.

"Hmm 5000gil eh?" Reno said to the fat man, as if he was actually considering the offer, "Well, I think he's worth a bit more than that. Why not hobble your wide arse over here and check him out more?"

With a disgusting look on his face and the most unsavoury smile, the obese dynamo made his way to Reno's bike.

And as soon as he was in range, Reno hit him as hard as he could, whacking the man's temple and watched as his hefty weight slammed to the ground in a painful jolt of electricity. Reno peered over the man's still quivering body.

"No, I don't think so. He's not for sale yet." Reno smiled showing lots of teeth.

He shook his head in disbelief at this bizarre encounter, moved out back onto the road and sped up even faster towards his destination to make up for lost time. Gods this would have been more entertaining if Yazoo had been conscious. But now Reno just found it slightly disturbing. This planet was going to hell. You can't even ride around with a person tied to your bike anymore without someone trying to make a purchase.

Reno's thoughts went from being mildly unsettled to outbursts of snickering over the night's event all the way home. When he finally arrived at his building, he was in a rather pleasant mood singing and snickering as he detached Yazoo off the bike. He decided to just drag Yazoo through the front door and to the elevator by his limp arms. Yazoo's wrists were tied together so it wasn't that difficult.

Reno made a wave at the security camera in the foyer. It would have been a funny sight to see. But even if someone actually ever monitored the cameras in the building nobody would dare ask Reno about his business. Shinra may have been in pieces, but he still had his reputation as a Turk and people just didn't want to get involved. It was a fabulous arrangement in his opinion.

He pressed the button to his floor and whistled to the muzak in the elevator. Yazoo lay at his feet.

When the bell rang and the door opened to his floor, Reno heaved Yazoo's body out into the carpeted hallway, accidentally bumping into a neighbour who was throwing garbage down the chute.

"Good evening," Reno grinned, and made a cheerful wave of his hand.

"What's up Reno," his neighbour replied, seemingly undaunted, and noticeably high on some illegal substance. "Got an extra smoke? I'm out".

"Sure thing, man." Reno dropped Yazoo entirely in a heap and gave the man two cigarettes out of his coat pocket.

"Awesome, thanks man."

"Not a problem neighbour!" Reno smiled at the man as he watched him walk back into his apartment. He then picked up Yazoo under the arms again and continued to drag him down the hall. _You know, the people on this floor are really cool._ He thought. Fumbling with his keys he unlocked his apartment door and flipped on the lights.

In he went with Yazoo, kicked the door shut and listened for the automated lock.

"Home sweet home!" he exclaimed. "Now to deal with you, my temporarily unwanted co-joined twin." He glowered at Yazoo again and hauled him to a living room chair. It took all his strength to get him in a sitting position. But now the hard part was over. Thank the Gods. He untied Yazoo's arms and legs and re-tied them so he was locked like a seated fixture. Each arm securely bound to an arm rest, and each leg bound to a chair leg. Reno didn't think Yazoo would have anything to complain about. This chair was a hell of a lot more comfortable than the one at the Healing lodge. It was plush. And he had a good view of the T.V. If he woke up. If he cared about television. Did Yazoo watch television?

"Bah! Who the fuck cares!" Reno yelled. He bolted to the freshly restocked liquor cabinet and scanned around a wide variety of liquid goodness. He decided not to mix his booze and opened a new bottle of vodka. But here he could have a glass, get some ice, and stretch out on the couch. It felt so very good to be home! What a perfect way to end a terrifically irritating day. Perfect except for the silver haired clone tied to his living room chair. But he could be ignored.

Reno fixed his drink and set it down on the end table beside the couch. Then he realized that he had been in his Turk uniform for far too long, and started to strip down to his boxer briefs leaving a trail of articles throughout the hallway leading to his bedroom. He pulled on some black, silk pyjama bottoms and sighed staring at Rude's bedroom across the hall.' _I don't think Rude would appreciate my clothing in the hall…he's such a damn neat-freak'. _ After picking up the mess he scurried back to the couch and pounced on it like a cat. He mocked joyful tears as he lit up a cigarette and took his vodka in hand. Horizontal and comfortable, he flicked on the television and decided to watch a game-show.

Looking over at Yazoo's drooping head, he couldn't help but chuckle again at that fat guy trying to buy the silver-haired man. _'Ah Yazoo. You could have made your pal Reno a whole lot richer.' _ He stared at him some more. The clone's beauty was kind of mesmerizing.

Not again. Reno re-filled his glass and tried to distract himself from staring and thinking dirty thoughts. Normally he loved dirty thoughts but this was different, wasn't it? He focused on the television hoping he could keep himself in control of his actions. But he wanted to know more about his little fruitloop, Yazoo. All in good time he supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**"Screwdriver Anyone?**_"

It was dark. His muscles felt stiff and he had the oddest pains in his neck and arms. When he tried to move them, he couldn't. Why? He opened his eyes and everything was a blur. He tried to focus and he saw his own hair hanging in front of him. Long, silver locks that had looked like they'd been through a typhoon. What was going on? He looked up through his hair and his hazy vision started to become clearer. Soft lights from a few places, a low steady noise on in the background- A half naked red-haired man lying on a couch with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

'_Eh?' _Yazoo thought in disbelief, blinking his eyes to a more awakened state.

"_**NO DEAL!"**_ The red-head exclaimed at the top of his lungs. If Yazoo wasn't tied to the chair, the sudden, piercing yell would have sent him to the ceiling, in a startled shock.

As it was, all Yazoo could do was let out a stifled gasp of surprise, and the red-haired man immediately looked over at him, a quirky grin plastered on his face.

"Sleep well, Sunshine?" he laughed as he filled up his glass with the clear liquid.

Oh. Yazoo thought un-amused. It's him. He realized that he was tied yet again, but to a much more comfortable chair. He rested his head back sighing.

"Could you at least open a window?" Yazoo groaned, as the smoke was seriously getting to him.

To his surprise, Reno reacted immediately and walked over to a window close to Yazoo and opened it enough to let a nice, cool breeze in.

"Sorry, man. Forgot the smoke bothers you," he plainly stated and started back to his nest of pillows on the couch. Yazoo noticed the red-head was walking funny. He was unbalanced and stumbling slightly.

"…Are you drunk?" Yazoo asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

Now he remembered. He supposed he was in Reno's apartment as that was the last plan he recollected. That and Reno was out of uniform.

Reno's apartment.

Yazoo jumped as much as his bonds allowed him to and he quickly scanned himself, then the rest of the place for bugs. Wide eyed, he took in his surroundings, and was absolutely dumbfounded.

"This is your apartment?" Yazoo asked, watching as Reno draped over the couch on his back, showing absolutely no shame at his wide-legged position, and nude upper body.

"That's right sweetheart!" Reno grinned. "It's a pretty cool building. You've already met one of my neighbours."

Yazoo was surprised. The place was very clean. VERY clean. He had anticipated a war-zone of old food rotting in odd places, dirty dishes that smelled gracing the floor. And for some reason, he expected lots of newspapers with cat mess on them.

"Do you have a cat?" Yazoo asked as he continued to look around. No clothes anywhere, decently decorated. Large television. It was comfortable. And, he didn't see any cockroaches.

Reno cocked his eyebrow in question, "What? No, I don't got no cat," a slight laugh in his throat. "Why, do you _want_ me to have a cat? Do you eat cats or something?" He snickered again blowing smoke donuts in the air. Thankfully, not in Yazoo's direction.

"No, I do not eat cats." Yazoo replied in a surly tone. "It was just a question. I don't know why I thought you may have a cat." He coughed a bit.

Yazoo's throat was very dry and scratchy. He realized he couldn't remember the last time he had something to eat or drink. The hunger didn't bother him yet, but he was probably de-hydrated. He heaved a long sigh.

"Oh what now?" Reno asked, amused. "Just spit it out, I know you're unhappy. You don't want to be here. I don't want you here. Is that it? Or are you just being YOU again?"

Yazoo frowned. "No, I'm just trying to think of a way I could ask you to give me a glass of water without having to endure games or a snide comment."

"You know what your problem is princess?" Reno began, "I mean you have LOADS of fucking issues but I'm just isolating a small one here..".

Yazoo darted him an irritated look.

"You've got to loosen up, man." Reno decided. "Oh, and no worries I'll get you something to drink. I'm not a monster you know. I'm at home and kind of off-duty. You're like, my homework. Or something…I'm feeling a buzz." He seemed very pleased with the buzz. Actually, Reno's whole attitude had shifted. He was pleasant compared to how he was at the Healing Lodge. _'I wonder how he got me here from the Healing Lodge?'_ Yazoo wondered. And he had met a neighbour? Reno was probably just lying. He went on and on about cockroaches as well, yet his apartment was clean and seemingly roach-free.

Yazoo watched as Reno stretched out and stood up from the couch. His black pants were just hanging off his slender hips, as if they could slide off if he moved the wrong way. As Reno walked to the kitchen he turned his back to Yazoo and those pants were also exposing just the slightest hint of Reno's backside. The red head had such a long, graceful form. He was slim but defined. Aside from his drunken gait, his movements were almost sensual as he was so comfortable in his own skin. Yazoo felt his face heat up and knew that could only mean he was blushing. Why was he blushing so hard? He tilted his head to allow his silver locks to cover his face.

Perhaps it was the way the red head could just roam around with barely any clothes on. That concept was almost unthinkable to Yazoo. He had also noticed that long shock of fire –red hair hanging down his back in a pony-tail, never realizing how long it was prior to this. The hair just added a beautiful contrast to pale skin, and also a way to guide the eyes to the small of Reno's back. Yazoo not only felt the flush of his face, but a slight fluttering in his abdomen. He wanted to see Reno make a wrong step so the pants would crumple to his ankles and expose the tight behind that was almost mocking him from under the silk.

Yazoo immediately yanked his face towards the window. He was annoyed and confused with himself. Thinking all these bizarre thoughts about his captor. He had to fixate on the fact that he was indeed a captive. He was restricted to this chair. They were holding him from his brothers. And-

"Yoohoo!"

Yazoo heard the clinking of ice cubes in a glass. He turned his head to come face to face with Reno's bare stomach. Although Reno seemed like a lazy, reluctant employee, he had great abdominal muscles. So he must have fought a lot during his career. Yazoo usually won whenever he had an altercation with the Turk, but he had to admit that Reno was always persistent.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Reno lowered his head until his piercing blue eyes met Yazoo's enhanced green ones. "You ok? I mean aside from the obvious. It's a drink, yo. I made sure I put in a straw so you can lean over and sip it" He smiled and placed the drink on a table next to Yazoo's chair.

"Thank you." Yazoo mumbled, trying to suppress his wandering thoughts. He squirmed a bit until he could bend over to drink what appeared to be orange juice. It was cold and refreshing. He didn't realize until it was half gone that there was something off about it.

"Have you tried to drug me again?" Yazoo accused Reno angrily.

"_Drug you again?_" Reno snorted. "Ha, you don't get out much do you? You should be THANKING me. That's a screwdriver."

Yazoo looked at him blankly.

"You know, vodka and orange juice? It's a cocktail, dumbass."

"I don't want vodka in my drink! Why did you do that?" Yazoo demanded. It didn't taste that bad, but what was the purpose of this? To make him spill information? But that didn't make sense. Reno was so intoxicated he would never remember detailed maniacal plans.

"Whose the drama queen now?" the red haired man laughed. "It's just a fucking cocktail. Don't get your panties in a knot. I just thought you needed to loosen up a bit that's all. _I'M _drinking. It would be impolite to not offer you the same. And I don't want to drink alone." Reno sat back onto the couch with his own drink in his hand. "Are you really that much of a pansy ass that you can't even drink _orange juice _with a little bit of vodka in it?"

Yazoo was really becoming weary of these girly jokes. He had been called 'princess', 'sweetheart', 'pansy ass', 'drama queen'….more. Maybe if he was built like his brother Loz , life would be easier. Kadaj wasn't exactly masculine either, but he seemed to have a way about him that struck fear in the hearts of everyone he met. Yazoo was soft spoken, quiet, obedient, with long hair and fine features. He had expressed the desire to cut his hair once so as to make his life easier, but he had just received an angry response from both brothers at the idea.

"That's the spirit!" Reno exclaimed as he took Yazoo's empty glass to refill it again. "Nice to see you're not _always_ horribly boring"

Yazoo was surprised. He must have finished the drink while locked in his pensive state. He watched as Reno slinked back across the room with another one. The red-head's face was a bit flushed from alcohol, and he had a permanent grin. What a pretty face he had. Yazoo wondered if Reno's looks ever got him into unpleasant situations. He'd like to ask, but how could he ever bring that question up to the smart-mouth Turk? He heard the glass set down on the side table. It was the same cocktail, only this time in a larger cup. He then followed Reno's lithe form with his eyes as the redhead walked back to the couch.

He also watched him stumble and fall to said couch on his face. Yazoo laughed at the sight. When Reno sat himself up, his face was all squinted, he was rubbing his head and his hair all tussled.

"Well," Reno began, "Any hope to hold a façade of grace and poise is down the crapper now." He grinned and shrugged.

Yazoo giggled at that as well. The Turk could be rather amusing at times.

"Did you just like, _laugh?_" Reno stared in shock at Yazoo. "You did, didn't you? That was like, a _natural_ laugh! Not even a pinch of evil in it! I didn't know you were capable of that!" he smiled, lifting his glass up towards Yazoo in a cheerful gesture. "You actually look, _nice_, kinda, when you relax."

It was true. Yazoo was appealing at this point in a different way. He showed just the slightest hint of a real personality. Or was he just a lush, and the alcohol was already working on removing the stick from his ass?

"And you seem to be more pleasant when you're at home. Though you're still drinking and smoking. " Yazoo smirked a bit. His face was already starting to get a pink flush across the cheeks. He always was weak when it came to alcohol. His brother Loz drank all the time and had a very high tolerance. Though Loz still never stopped drinking until he was suitably intoxicated.

He could still picture in his mind the routine. Yazoo would be laying in his sleeping bag, only to awake when he heard the thunderous, screeching sound of Lozs' bike pulling into the hideout. When Loz rode drunk, his bike was a definite hazard. Why he didn't wipe out on some road on his way back was something Yazoo could never understand. Why must he _always_ return safely? If the roar of his bike wasn't loud enough to wake the dead, his booming voice certainly would. He would always slump next to Yazoo and babble about bar fights, how much he won in a drinking contest, and lastly, most offensively, how horny he was. When this first started happening he would stroke Yazoo's hair to imply what he wanted. But now, he would just grab a handful of it near the nape of his neck and hold his head back to open the sleeping bag, and then pull down the zipper on Yazoo's leather suit. His free hand would roughly feel and grope Yazoo's body as he crushed strong, lips to the collarbone and neck, usually leaving marks. Loz's hungry kisses would bruise his lips. During this he would always tell Yazoo how beautiful he was. How he was so much more attractive and superior to any of the humans.

There were times that Yazoo would try to get away from him, or tell him that he didn't want to be touched. It always ended up in a physical struggle against his larger brother that he couldn't possibly win. Occasionally Yazoo would call out in protest to Kadaj about the unwanted contact. Loz always listened to Kadaj. Their younger brother was usually close by during these encounters and sometimes yelled at Loz for being too rough. If Yazoo was lucky, Kadaj would be in one of those moods where he would just lash out insanely at Loz and scream at him to go to his own bed. Then he would stomp over to Yazoo and examine his face for marks or bruises as Loz whined and staggered off.

"Poor, lovely Yazoo" Kadaj would say, brushing the hair out of Yazoo's eyes and cradling his head. He remembered during one of these encounters Kadaj started to kiss his forehead and cheeks as he usually did, until he found a mark. It was a red mark on the top of Yazoo's cheekbone caused by being slapped by Loz for vigorously protesting his advances.

Kadaj went ballistic that night. His emotions flipped from caressing gentleness to the incarnation of rage in less than 60 seconds. He stormed over to Loz's sleeping bag in a fury that would scare the hell out of any being with a pulse. The largest brother of course would protest that he didn't do anything.

"Didn't _**DO**_ anything!" Kadaj would screech. He would then run over back to Yazoo and grab him by the hair to expose the mark. "So I suppose that MARK just GREW there on it's own?"

In a flash, back over to Loz to strike him on the head with the hilt of his blade, causing his older brother to just curl up in a ball and apologize.

"_**How many times have I FUCKING told you NOT to MARK HIS FACE!"**_ he raged at the top of his lungs., _**"HOW MANY! HUH? HOW MANY?" **_he continued to scream down at the largest brother. Loz started to sob.

Kadaj sheathed his sword and marched back towards Yazoo.

"_**IT'S LIKE TALKING TO A GODDAMMED FUCKING TREE! WHY DO I WASTE MY TIME TALKING TO INANIMATE OBJECTS? WHY?"**_ he seemingly yelled into the air, kicking things over in his wake. It wasn't really directed at anyone. He plunked himself back down beside Yazoo and took hold of his face again. Yazoo's heart was pounding with a mixture of fear and anxiety.

But then his voice became soft again.

"This is just a surface mark Yazoo, the skin isn't broken. It may stay bruised for a few days but it should heal fast, ne?" Kadaj's eyes stared into Yazoo's not blinking nor moving. All Yazoo could do was freeze and nod.

"Does it hurt?" He asked again, still not blinking. Yazoo briskly shook his head to say 'no'. His brother's mood swings could be awfully shocking at times. This was one of those times.

"Good." Kadaj said stroking Yazoo's hair and nuzzling his face on his cheek. Yazoo could feel soft, wet lips every so often on his skin as Kadaj's nuzzling turned into gentle kisses on Yazoo's lips. Then a trace of kisses to his ear when he heard Kadaj whisper;

"_I'll sleep with you and protect you tonight."_

It wasn't really a question, more like an informative statement. Yazoo _never_ struggled against Kadaj like he would with Loz. In fact he didn't protest at all. He just didn't want to know what would happen if he had the courage to do so.

Kadaj climbed into Yazoo's sleeping bag and tossed the leather coat out. He then unzipped his own black suit and whipped it aside as he worked on removing Yazoo's pants. The whole time his eyes looked all over Yazoo's body, which appeared so pale in the moonlight. Pale, smooth and flawlessly toned. Kadaj's breathing would become audible and impatient.

"_For fuck's sake Yazoo, from now on I want you to sleep in nothing but your underwear, got it? I'm fuckin' serious too! These pants are pissing me off!"_ Yazoo's leather pants fit him like a glove and weren't exactly easy to get off.

Fabulous. Now Loz would have an easier time too.

Kadaj finally managed to free Yazoo from all material, and he smiled as he prowled back up Yazoo's body to come face to face with him. He used his right knee to wedge apart Yazoo's legs so he could begin to grind his sex against his brother's. Kadaj was already rock hard. He realized his older brother needed some encouragement and attacked his mouth with his own, opening it wide, lashing his tongue around Yazoo's tongue kissing him as deeply as possible. He ground his cock against his brother's more fiercely, attempting a more rhythmic circular motion, obviously in a highly aroused state. His oral assault continued and he switched to smothering Yazoo's neck with his lips, tongue and _teeth_. That was one thing about Kadaj, he liked to bite. Yazoo let out yips of pain, which only turned Kadaj on more.

"_Gods you're sexy Yazoo…"_ he murmered, not letting up.

Yazoo jumped and took in a breath of surprise as he felt two fingers being pushed into his ass. They were lubricated, to his relief. Kadaj always had a way of getting some kind of sexual lubricant in these encounters without Yazoo seeing it. Maybe that was because Yazoo usually had his head tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut. He had become used to the initial spattering of pain when being entered. And he had to admit that after awhile the fingers stroking in his backside felt good. He could feel his cheeks flush and his sex stiffen to an erect state.

Kadaj removed his fingers and sat up a bit to take in Yazoo with his eyes and smirked. Not mockingly, more in satisfaction. He achieved what he wanted. Yazoo was flushed, breathing hard and whining in the distress of his arousal. Perfect. Biting his bottom lip a bit, still with a sly smile, Kadaj hooked his arms under Yazoo's knees and pushed them outwards and forwards towards Yazoo's chest, as far as they could go in both directions. He let out a loud moan as he pushed his swollen cock into Yazoo's tight entrance.

"_Finally," _ Kadaj sighed,_ "I thought my dick was going to turn blue. Fuck, you're always so warm and tight Yazoo…"_ he mumbled in a state of ecstasy.

Yazoo groaned underneath his brother, feeling the searing heat of being entered. His tight ring of muscles being forced to open for the head of Kadaj's invading member. He was staring at the sky but not really seeing anything, panting and letting out a short gasp every time Kadaj rammed himself into his backside. That spot deep inside his ass was being struck by each thrust and he started to moan as it teased him with waves of pleasure. When he reached down in attempt to relieve his own hardness that was now trickling with fluid Kadaj's hand swiftly beat him to it.

"…_*pant*…put your arms over your head Yazoo, you look good that way…*"_

Yazoo did as he was told. He'd do anything Kadaj told him to at this point just so it wouldn't stop. Kadaj slid a cupped hand up and down Yazoo's cock slowly at first, enjoying the look on his brother's face as he writhed in frustration for more. Yazoo started to thrash his head from side to side, gasping and catching his breath, hips bucking and straining. He was so close, so very close to the brink. Fucking sadistic Kadaj.

"_Tell me what you want my pretty boy," _Kadaj said breathlessly, obviously getting to an edge of no return himself. _"Tell me what you want, Yazoo…"_

He was still stroking slowly and rhythmically. The little fucker. .

"Harder~" Yazoo managed to whimper through clenched teeth. Oh Gods harder! This was a form of torture.

"_Good boy Yazoo," _Kadaj said, his panting all over the place by now, _"You're so fucking obedient, it's so hot."_

How could Kadaj speak at a time like this? Yazoo could only let out little noises and whines.

He felt Kadaj's hand grab his teased cock firmly in his fist, pumping him vigorously hard. Yazoo let out a yell. He also felt Kadaj's cock feverishly banging in and out of him, never missing that spot, never missing a beat in the rhythm between that and his grip on Yazoo's member.

Yazoo felt as if his balls, his cock, his prostrate, even his pelvis that was now insanely rocking and clumsily thrusting under Kadaj's control, everything felt as if it were swollen.

And Kadaj fucked him wildly, yelling and moaning loudly the whole time until Yazoo couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back, silver hair splayed everywhere, squeezed his eyes shut and let out an indecipherable howl as he finally came. Semen spurted out, pouring around Kadaj's hand and dribbling onto his stomach. And as soon as this happened he heard a cry of relief escape from Kadaj as he pumped one last, hard thrust into him, emptying himself into Yazoo. Yazoo could feel the fluid pumping into him in hot, rapid squirts. Kadaj stayed there, pushed up hard, clamped against Yazoo's ass with his pelvis, allowing every last orgasmic spasm to pass through him before he finally relaxed his clenched muscles and collapsed onto Yazoo in a heap of sweat and exhaustion. His breathing was still hard and both of their pulses were still racing from the act. They stayed there, panting with their eyes closed until their heart rates returned to a calmer state.

Yazoo winced in pain as Kadaj removed his now more flaccid cock from his ass. He was used to it though, so he just continued to breathe and cool down from it all. His brain was in a daze, his eyes still blankly staring upward at nothing in particular. Kadaj moved to lay beside Yazoo, still in full body contact. He stroked Yazoo's hair out of his face.

"You know, I almost feel bad for hitting Loz," Kadaj said. He rested his head on Yazoo's shoulder. He chewed a bit on the nail of his baby finger in a pensive state. " I mean, I know he deserved it but at the same time I don't want him to be sad. I love him too."

Yazoo looked at Kadaj as he spoke. His little brother was always more lucid after sex.

"…and to think he wanted you so badly, but he's had to listen to us fuck this whole time. I dunno, I just feel kinda sorry for him. You do understand, don't you Yazoo?"

…Understand what? Yazoo didn't hate Loz. But he _did_ hate the way Loz didn't take no for an answer when he was drunk.

Kadaj suddenly gave him a hug and held Yazoo's face in his hands.

" Why don't you go over there and make him feel better Yazoo?" he said, staring into his eyes. "Show him we still love him and everything is ok now."

Yazoo felt a knot of anxiety in his chest. "But Kadaj, I'm tired. I'm sure Loz will be fine in the morning and-"

Kadaj narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he listened to Yazoo speak. It was very daunting. The anxiety started to spread out through Yazoo's body, but nonetheless, in his most mild tone he continued, " …well I mean, you have to remember Kadaj that Loz, uh, comes to me a lot and well, he's not deprived by any means in this way, you know?" Yazoo swallowed audibly as he stammered for the right words in order to keep Kadaj in a calm state of discussion.

Kadaj rolled his head over onto Yazoo's shoulder so that they were both looking up towards the sky.

"I know Yazoo, but he struck you, I hit and screamed at him. Everything feels unbalanced in my head. Why don't you just go over there and make him happy? Then come back here with me. It's not like it will take very long. Just go over, get into his sleeping bag, hug him and say all is forgiven. Let him have a quick fuck, what's the big deal? Come on I'll clean us up." Kadaj started to wipe Yazoo off with a damp cloth.

_Quick fuck? What's the big deal? _Yazoo felt upset and angry but knew he couldn't show it. _I'm NOT a goddam fucktoy! It's not like Kadaj has ever known what it's like to be screwed by Loz…or anyone he knew of for that matter. He was always on top. He didn't know what it's like to feel used! _

Yazoo couldn't conceal his emotional turmoil, but it was obviously plastered all over his face because it made Kadaj take notice.

"Yazoo, don't be like that." Kadaj demanded, not quite annoyed but getting there. "You know you make Loz horny as hell, it's not his fault."

"Oh, and it's MY fault?" Yazoo snapped. He looked up into Kadaj's gaze and couldn't believe he just said what he said. In the way he said it. He was arguing. No one argues with Kadaj. Yazoo braced for a slap, it was just enough to rile his brother's temper. But he quickly tried to save a possibly unpleasant situation by appealing to another side of things.

"Look, Kadaj…I'm sorry. I don't mean to be difficult. But I don't want to leave you tonight. At all…" he quickly blurted out.

His younger brother's irritated look turned into curiousity, "What do you mean?"

Yazoo continued carefully. The correct phrasing was essential. Kadaj wasn't stupid.

"Kadaj, you keep going on about me, but what about you? Don't you realize how beautiful you are? Look at you. It's not that I want Loz to feel bad, I just don't want to leave you tonight. I want to stay with you. Is it so difficult to understand that I may want you? That I don't want you to share me?" Yazoo looked to see how this would affect his brother. It wasn't all untrue. Believe it or not, Kadaj was more gentle than Loz. And servicing one brother was better than two. Not to mention the nights when Kadaj would just wander around and wouldn't be seen until daybreak. In this case, Kadaj was the better pick for more reasons than one. Yazoo also wasn't lying about his brother's appearance. Kadaj was lovely. It was his mood swings that made him intimidating.

He watched as his brother's eyes shifted, obviously taking what Yazoo said in and processing it. Much to his relief, Kadaj's expression softened and he leaned down to kiss Yazoo passionately. He wrapped his arms around his older brother and sighed as he placed his head on Yazoo's chest.

"Haha," Kadaj grinned, "And you wonder why everybody wants you Yazoo. You're so sexy. I love you, I only want you to stay with me tonight now. I'll think about what we can do for Loz tomorrow. I don't want him to feel left out." Kadaj nuzzled his face in Yazoo's hair and like a switch being turned off, fell asleep there.

Dodged a bullet that night.

"_**Well, there you go all quiet and loopy again. Does mental illness run in your family?"**_

_Ee? What-_ Yazoo re-focused and tried to shake out of his locked head. He found Reno's eyes about 5cms away from his own, and came to stare into the bright blue iris's. He felt like he had been caught in an embarrassing situation, yet knew that was impossible because a monkey had a higher chance of being psychic than Reno did.

"ha..does mental illness run in your family. Well that was a dumb question, everyone in your gene pool is a fuckin' head-case."

Reno snickered and rest his two hands on Yazoo's forearm's to steady himself. He was noticeably wobbly now from the drink, and he was grinning like an idiot. A strikingly beautiful idiot. Yazoo felt the fluttering in his abdomen again and felt it shoot down between his legs. His cock twitched.

"_Oh but hey man,"_ Reno lingered, "_Don't take it personally, like, I'm sure it's not your fault. And hell knows I'm not the most emotionally stable person I've ever met neither. You may not know this about me, but I'm kinda known to get in a pretty pissy mood on occasion. Ya know, for small things. Yeah, I'm just talking shit.."_

Reno was rambling, hovering over Yazoo for balance. He grinned when he spoke and tilted his head around as inebriated people do. All the while not aware of Yazoo's internal struggles with his own body. Thank God. He was flushed, and unbelievably, becoming aroused. Why couldn't Reno just go back over to his couch? Why must he be just a breath away, looking so sultry in nothing but a pair of loose silk pants that were starting to droop down his waist at one side? His full hip bone was visible now, and Yazoo could see that sexy lower pelvis, a mere 2 cms lower and it would be R- rated. He felt his face heat up and his dick harden to a semi-erect state. This was insane. Yazoo had never been with anyone before but Kadaj and Loz. He never even felt any desire towards a stranger before. It was uncharted territory, and it was scrambling his brain.

He remembered he had a drink on the side table. Glancing over, it was apparent the ice cubes had not completely melted yet, so the drink was still cold. Good. Quickly, he bent over to reach the straw. Perhaps drinking it really fast would distract him or give him a cold headache. Anything to get his mind away from where it seemed to want to go.

"Oh, hey I'll help you with that, you'll get some kind of neck ache…" Reno reached for the glass and held it to Yazoo closely so it was mush easier to drink sitting up.

-and Yazoo sucked it back as fast as he could until he heard the straw making noises when the drink was gone.

"Whoa!" Reno laughed. "Not afraid of a little cocktail now are you? I am impressed with your new found enthusiasm. Want another?"

Yazoo said nothing but nodded.

"Hokay then! I'll get you another." He grinned, truly delighted to have drinking company. "However, I make no promises that the next drink will be as skilfully put together as your previous ones. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm getting pretty loaded."

Yazoo watched as Reno swayed his way back to the kitchen.

Then it happened. Reno's loose pants slipped off his slim hips and hit the floor. One would guess it was bound to happen, but it was the timing Yazoo found so ironic. Now he had a fabulous view of Reno's completely nude backside. It looked flawless. It looked hard and smooth and Yazoo wanted to grip it with his hands, feeling Reno pounding in and out of his backside.

What a new feeling, to actually lust over someone from afar. Is this how Loz and Kadaj felt when looking at Yazoo himself? Reno made a lot of jokes, he was a sarcastic individual. Would Reno find him attractive like his brothers did? But then there was the issue of Reno's sexual orientation.

Yazoo thrashed in attempt to hit his head on the back of the chair. There he was, in his enemies apartment, bound to a chair unable to move, tipsy and on top of it all, his cock was uncomfortably hard and he was aroused by his captor. What a nightmare.

"Oh..hehehe..oops!" Reno exclaimed smiling, without really a hint of any kind of embarrassment. "Here at Chez Reno, we not only have an open bar, but if you're lucky, you'll get to see the midnight ass-viewing!" He laughed loudly and just pulled up his pants like showing his naked butt was a daily thing, which with him, could very well be. Reno then continued with his task of getting Yazoo's drink.

Yazoo turned his head to face the window and tried to breath the cool air in and out slowly. Come to think of it, Reno _really didn't_ seem to be embarrassed in the slightest at what had just happened. If Yazoo ever lost his pants he would be scrambling and mortified. How does one get that comfortable exposing themselves? Questions started to enter Yazoo's mind one after the other; _'Could it be he's used to being nude in front of people? Reno really is a terribly attractive man, others must take notice. Does Reno sleep around a lot? Does he have any regular sexual partners and if so, how many? Male, female or both?'_ Yazoo couldn't fight these thoughts away. Perhaps Reno was really experienced.

If he slept with men, what about that big partner of his, Rude? They lived together. Yazoo strained in his bonds to try and look down the hallway to see if the two shared a bedroom. Was this a one bedroom apartment? Dammit. He couldn't see from where he was.

Yazoo stopped all straining, drew a long breath in, inhaling through his nose and slowly out his mouth. He forcefully quieted his scattered thoughts, and did what he usually did very well; focused. Reno was in an impaired mental state. He was giggly and speaking freely. Yazoo would extract any and all of the information he wanted to know from Reno, but try and do it in a subtle manner so the redhead wouldn't be the wiser.

Yes, he would interrogate him.

Reno thrashed around his kitchen trying to locate where he left the orange juice. It wasn't in the fridge. Not on the counter.

"_Bloody hell…" _he hissed under his breath as he scanned the area.

Yazoo was getting tipsy. Even in his inebriated state, Reno noticed the pink flush washing over the silver haired man's cheeks. And shit, he was actually laughing at times. Yazoo laughing.

"_Well, I guess Hell must have frozen over…" _he swung out the kitchen entrance to peer across the room at the man in the chair.

"Oh evil one!" he called out to Yazoo, " I'm afraid the orange juice has gone and hidden itself on me. Would you care for some cranberry juice instead?" he smiled showing all white teeth like a waiter.

God he was acting like a dumbass. But when he drank, it was so hard to turn that idiot switch off. The upside was that it was easy not to care.

"**CHAIR FIXTURE!**" he yelled, "Stop banging your fuckin' head around, or at least do so in a yes or no motion."

Goddammit. Yazoo looked like he was lulling himself into some kind of ditzy trance. His eyes were all spaced out in thought yet he seemed to be twitching or something at the same time.

"…"

"Cranberry juice it is then." Reno scrunched his nose a bit, lingering on the cute little spaz. _'Wingnut'~ _he thought to himself as he opened the cupboard for a new glass, coming face to face, or face to container rather, with the illusive orange juice.

'_Oh_.' He snorted to himself. _'that's where I put it. Bastard orange juice, how dare you mock me' _…

Good lord. He was cursing juice. Maybe Yazoo's mental state was an airborne virus. He started snickering again and clumsily poured a mixture of half vodka, have cranberry juice in a large glass. _'a little strong, but he'd thank me if he were at a bar. If he goes to bars. If he doesn't he should. He'd have to beat the advances off with a stick…or a gun…thingy. _

…er yeah. Whatever. He plunked in some ice and walked back out to the living area. Hmm. Better grab the top of the pants with one hand or Yazoo would _really_ get a good show. Reno believed many people had seen his ass at one point or another. But he wasn't _that _much of a slut to go dangling his man parts in the wind.

He fumbled a bit, but managed to get the glass onto the end table beside Yazoo with minimal spillage. Threw in the straw, and voila.

He turned to say something, but was stifled by Yazoo's eyes. Even though the silver haired man had his head resting on the back on the chair, all flushed and tipsy, he was staring right into Reno's blue eyes with this piercing fascination. Such green eyes he had. With shades of blue and a starburst of yellow. Yazoo's lips were pink, and slightly parted as his gaze held Reno for a bit. Like it was locking him in his tracks. What a beautiful face…

"It's huge" Yazoo said flatly.

"_What?" _ Reno replied, slightly shaken by the voice that broke the silence.

"The drink." Yazoo continued, "It's enormous. What is that, some kind of beer mug?"

Reno snapped out of it and glanced at the drink. Oh. It was in fact a beer mug.

"What the hell do you think this is princess?" Reno shook back into his usual composure. At least the drunken composure, "Some kind of swanky martini bar? Can I get you a lime, sir?" He smirked and swaggered back to the couch, slicking his bangs out of his face and exhaling at the same time.

'_Damn he's hot,' _Reno thought to himself and he hovered over his coffee table, sloppily sloshing out another drink. Luckily, it got into the glass. Licking spilled vodka off the coffee table would probably be a turn off to most people. He straightened up and looked back at Yazoo, "See, this way the drink lasts _longer_. Which means I don't have to get up and down constantly to serve you my liege." Reno grinned evilly and took a sip from his glass. He could just _feel_ his little Fruitloop's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head for the snide remarks.

Yazoo pursed his lips and glared at the redhead. However he tried his best to stifle any witty retorts. It was counterproductive. He needed questions answered. Why he needed them answered he didn't want to try to understand. First he had to find a way to figure out Reno's sexual orientation. The redhead's brat like antics at the Healing lodge could have just been mindgames. He took a drink from his straw and felt the burning bite of the alcohol. It made his eyes water.

"_*cough* _What did you put in my drink? Lighter fluid?" Yazoo snapped in surprise. He'd never had a drink this strong in his life.

Reno looked up. He saw the tears in Yazoo's eyes and smiled. "No, I warned you this one would not be as skilfully crafted as the first two". He couldn't help but giggle a bit at the end of his sentence.

What time was it? Yazoo looked down at his wrist. It was wrapped with so much bindings to the chair there was no hope in seeing his watch. Sigh. _'hmm' _ he plotted. It was warm in here. Actually, very warm. The breeze from the window was nice but Yazoo was zipped up to his neck in his thick, black leather coat. This could be an opportunity to see if Reno found him attractive in any way. He remembered when his zipper was caught once. He had asked Loz for help after fighting with it for 10 minutes. Unzipping his coat was enough to make Loz push him over onto to his bike seat in broad daylight to wildly molest him. He ended up entirely naked except for his pants around his ankles, bent over the seat of the motorcycle with Loz fucking him senseless. He was sure Reno being the enemy would have much more restraint. That is, if he found Yazoo attractive in the slightest. Was he only beautiful to his brothers?

"Reno." He started, "I really don't want to be a pain. I do appreciate you getting me drinks. May I ask for one small favour? Please?

The redhead was confused by the sudden politeness. "Uh…sure? I'm not untying you."

Yazoo tried to flip his hair over one shoulder and smiled. "I would never dream of asking you to release me. I'm just dying of heat. I know you probably don't care as I am your hostage, but I was just hoping you'd be willing to unzip my coat? As you outlined earlier, it's rather heavy and done all the way up to my chin. "

Reno froze, staring at Yazoo like a schoolboy who had been ordered to solve a mathematical equation he had no hope of knowing in front of an audience of rabid teenagers.

"Please?" Yazoo said as nicely as he could. Perhaps this wasn't a great idea. Reno's look was indecipherable. "It's not like I'm going to attack you Reno. I'm still one with chair."

He tried to say it in a positive, playful manner. This was not the time to be surly.

Reno suddenly became aware that no sound was coming out of his mouth. Hell yes, he would unzip that overbearing, barricading coat! Oh yes.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Reno said carefully. He was still slurring his speech. But didn't want Yazoo to know it. Not at this minute anyways.

He put his drink down, took in a deep breath and rose from the sofa towards the lovely, silver-haired doll. He was kind of doll-like. Reno concentrated on walking nice, and casually forward in a _straight_ line. Why this was important all of a sudden was a mystery. For the first time, he cared what Yazoo thought of him. At the same time, his thoughts went back to the Healing Lodge where he had licked Yazoo's neck like a serpent. He could do it again. No one told him he couldn't.

He leaned in close to his captive and delicately tried to get the loose strands of hair out of the way so they wouldn't get caught in the zipper.

To his surprise, Yazoo gracefully and fluidly leaned his head back, just slightly over the top of the chair. It was as if he was offering his neck and throat to Reno in some display of submission like on one of those wildlife shows.

Reno could feel a wet spot forming in his very lose pants. Blasted pants. They were definitely not going to conceal the raging hard-on Reno had from this one simple action on Yazoo's part.

He breathed in very deeply but quietly. He had to remember that he was in charge. Yes, Yazoo was a hostage. His job. His hotter than hell captive who was all alone with him in his apartment tied to a chair unable to move. Reno squeezed his eyes shut to force the evil, yet ever dynamic thoughts out of his head.

What the fuck? He was just undoing a zipper. Exhale. This doesn't have to be hard. Bad choice of words. He was hard as a rock. Perhaps it would be best to not let Yazoo know that. But these fucking pants hid NOTHING. Perhaps Reno's usual sly tricks would come in handy.

Yazoo studied Reno. He had plenty of time as the redhead was parked over him and had been gently pushing back strands of his hair for a very long time. He seemed deep in thought. Odd for Reno. But then suddenly that signature fox-like smile spread across his face, and he cocked an eyebrow up as he took a large portion of Yazoo's hair in his fist keeping Yazoo's head pinned back. It was slightly alarming. Stupid alcohol. It made Yazoo think for a brief second that he may have a shred of power over the red haired Turk. What was he thinking trying to be "seductive"?

Reno caught that one second of alarm that crossed over Yazoo's face. It brought out the predatory instinct in him. At first he intended to hold Yazoo's head back to keep him from looking down at the …enthusiastic antics that were going on in Reno's pants. Yazoo's expressions of uncertainty just made him more alluring.

He was so perfectly fuckable.

Reno leered and pressed his face into the fistful of Yazoo's hair. He inhaled deeply to capture the scent of that sweet smell. Still wobbly from vodka, he leaned in a bit too far and ended up resting his head a bit in the crook of Yazoo's neck.

"Remember the Healin' Lodge sweetstuff?" he whispered in Yazoo's ear. Reno found it was hard to control his impulses now that he was intoxicated. He became lost for a bit just running his lips over Yazoo's ear, not licking anything yet. Just feeling every nook and curve. He continued this same action tracing over the left side of Yazoo's face, gently dry-mouthing the man's delicate jaw line. Reno's eyes were closed and there was nothing but this. Everything else just didn't matter right now. He ran his lips over the side of Yazoo's mouth, not kissing~ merely brushing them over and rubbing them with his own. He heard a soft pant come from those pretty pink lips. It made Reno pause and snap out of his little world for a minute. He stared into Yazoo's eyes, barely any distance between them, and didn't see any protest. He brought his head up a bit to look at the silver haired fox to better read his face.

It wasn't defiant. It wasn't shock. If anything, it was this inquisitive, studious, curiousity. Reno had never seen that look on anyone's face during this kind of situation before.

"So my pretty little Fruitloop, still want me to unzip your coat?" he said with a leer and a smile, "You're right, it _is _hot in here, isn't it?" Reno grinned at his own cheesiness. Well, when he used it, that kind of line was charming 98% of the time.

Yazoo analyzed the Turk, at the same time he was trying to control his breathing so as not to sound like a wanton whore. The hardness in his leather pants was becoming extremely constricting, they really did fit like a glove. But it was pinning his erection in an odd way. He felt a flutter of anxiety in his chest. In conclusion, it seemed evident that Reno was at least bi-sexual. Hopefully it wasn't the drink that made Reno attracted to him. What had he brought on? Was Reno playing games again? It didn't seem that way but one could never be too sure with him. He had to relax himself and keep his head clear. He always won the physical fights between Reno and himself, and now had to regain some mental strength over his foe. But the redhead was so sexy. Yazoo looked at Reno through half lidded eyes, his head a bit fuzzy from the cocktail. Yes, Reno was just gorgeous.

"I'll take the silence as a yes." Reno nodded. Yazoo was so fuckin' puzzling. He never knew 'puzzling' could be so hot. He still had the silver hair in his grip and Yazoo didn't seem to mind it at all. He just looked up at Reno, slightly flushed with a carefree yet curious expression.

His rock hard dick sent a signal to his brain to let it know it was thinking too much again.

Back on track, Reno took the zipper under Yazoo's chin and slowly started to pull it down. He heard the sexiest sigh escape those pale pink lips.

'_Holy fuckin' hell." _Reno's brain blitzed. _'Goddammit, does he even __**know **__what he's doing to me? Why is the little fucker so hard to read? It's like he's planned this-..'_

Oh.

Reno took the zipper down as far as it could go with Yazoo in his seated position. It caught a bit around Yazoo's lap. He then roughly opened the coat to let his chest be exposed and stood back a bit, but he didn't let the silver hair go yet. He knew not to trust the 3 brothers. Would Yazoo put himself in such a dangerous position to get himself freed? Did he even _have _sex? Reno knew he was with his brother's at almost all times. Perhaps the Turk didn't win their outside scuffles as much as he'd like, but sex was something he knew, _and well._

"I don't have to untie you to have a good time, you know." Reno arrogantly sat on Yazoo's lap. It was the best seat in the house. And prettyboy couldn't do shit about it.

Yazoo jumped slightly as Reno plunked himself down. This was unexpected. The contact was overwhelmingly teasing, and the redhead even drew his legs up to throw them over the armrest, and Yazoo's tied wrist. His demeanour had changed.

"Sooo…" Reno began, as he released Yazoo's hair finally and started playing with it coyly. "When's the last time you had a good roll in the hay, Yazoo?" His blue eyes glued to green ones as he awaited the answer. It was a decent question.

"Roll in the hay?" Yazoo replied, utterly lost. _What happened? Why has he stopped?_

"Yeah. You know, a good shag, a great lay, a fantastic fuck," he went on, "_Sex_ Fruitloop. When was the last time you had mind blowing sex?" he took Yazoo's chin in his hand and rather rigidly used it to turn his captive's face towards him, preventing him from looking away. "You _DO _have sex don't you? Though I can't imagine where you and your looney tune brother's find the time with all that energy being spent on being a royal pain in the ass. But tell me, how long has it been?"

Yazoo did _not _like this line of questioning. Why had Reno become so…lewd all of a sudden?

"Come on," Reno continued, picking up Yazoo's drink to sip from it as he sprawled out and made himself comfortable on that fabulous, leather-clad lap, "You're hot, you know it. What do you do? Sit in a pub, and wait for a woman to throw herself at you?"

"What?" Yazoo wrinkled his nose, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't go to those irritating drinking holes." He was becoming annoyed and defensive.

"So then, how does it play out? How do you get your rocks off?" Reno looked Yazoo up and down, purposely being very dramatic. "You can't possibly be going without." He held the straw of the glass up to Yazoo's lips, mockingly offering him to have some.

"ShinRa has always been a twisted ass company," Reno drawled. "The Silver-Haired Clones. One was grown for hauling heavy boxes around, one was programmed to be an insane, blabbermouth, obsessive compulsive. But YOU Yazoo. What were _you _designed for, swimmin' around in that little aquarium of clone bubbles. Tall, slender and stunningly pretty, I can only imagine the plans they had for you!" Reno was still holding the glass out but leaned his head back to chuckle like the town drunk.

Yazoo scowled. Reno hit a button. How dare he be so insolent. But if Reno wanted to play _snotty_, he had met his match. Yazoo had the art of snobbery down to a fine science. He was naturally gifted at it, in fact. Tilting his head slightly he took the straw in his mouth and started drinking. His eyes locked on Reno and never once did they flinch. It was a showdown of staring. And he saw a slight flicker of amazement in Reno's eyes as he polished of the **entire** glass.

The entire glass that is, save for one mouthful that he kept held inside the straw, corking up the top with his tongue to trap the liquid inside. Gracefully, eyes still on Reno's face that now had an eyebrow arched, he ever so lightly drew the straw out of the glass and blew the contents of the straw straight at Reno's face.

"_**ARGH!" **_Reno sputtered, with a face dripping with vodka cranberry juice, "_**You BITCH!" **_Reno shot up from the chair and made for the kitchen.

"_**You fucking harpy!" **_he howled from the sink, splashing fresh water on his face cleaning himself off. He marched back into the living room drying his hair with a towel and throwing it aside he put one hand on each of Yazoo's knees and glowered at him as close to his enemy's face as possible.

"Why?…_why_ did you do that, you sneaky little shit?" Reno hissed through his teeth, seething.

Yazoo didn't look frightened in the least. He merely stuck that perfect nose up in the air, haughtily and replied, "You started it. You were being an ass."

"_Oh? An ASS was I? _" Reno thought about slapping that 'holier than thou' expression off Yazoo's face.

He breathed in and threw an open palm out striking Yazoo across the right cheek. Silver hair splayed out and whipped in the direction guided by the smack. And his captive's head stayed there like that. Hair hanging in front of his face, head now lowered far to the left.

Reno expected some kind of retaliation. Like being spat at or something. But it didn't happen.

Yazoo merely kept his head low, and slowly moved it back to the center. Through shiny panels of silver hair, Reno saw two green eyes look up at him. There was no anger. It was…sad, compliance?

'_Ah shit', _Reno said inwardly. He straightened up and ran both hands through his hair until they rested on his neck. Pacing a bit, he glanced back down at Yazoo who was simply staring forward at nothing. Completely expressionless.

Reno felt like shit. Yazoo was a formidable fighter. He was so skilled that it defied logic. But this felt different. The Turk had a pang in his gut, something that told him that Yazoo had been slapped like that before, but slapped into _submission. _To whom and for what, Reno could only guess. But he hoped, most likely in vain, that it wasn't for something sexual.

'_Fuck I'm an idiot' _He cursed himself again.

Sinking to his knees, Reno gently took the pale lovely face in his hands. Yazoo tried half-heartedly to yank it away, but the redhead held on to it snugly, not at all strong.

Brushing back all the hair with one hand so it was behind Yazoo's back, Reno tried to look into Yazoo's eyes. The silver haired man was looking forward, but not _at _him.

"Ok," Reno said, trying his best to keep the attention of the those lovely green eyes, " Yazoo… Yazoo…" he repeated to try and get some recognition.

"I am an _asstard." _He firmly stated. " I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. I've had too much to drink, and I'm like, all over the place brain-wise…" It was true. Here he was with one of the silver haired men as a hostage in his own living room. He was half naked, drunk, getting Yazoo drunk, and on top of all of that, he was lusting after him in a brazen fashion.

"Look, I have never had this type of hostage experience before." Words scrambled out of his mouth trying to explain his actions without explaining his underlying desires.

"We were kinda having some laughs weren't we?" he continued, trying to get the man to say anything. Even an insult would be great at this point.

'_Oh, screw hiding it, I don't give a shit.'_

"**Look**, it's just that I have a _**high functioning**_ libido, ok? I swear to God, I am such a slut," he laughed, pleadingly, "To be honest, you are hotter than Hell. I've been having FILTHY thoughts about you for quite some time now. I can't help it! I'm a harlot! A tramp! If I wasn't ordered to keep you hostage, and if you weren't always trying to kill me, I'd have totally thrown myself at you like the drunken hosebag I am!"

Reno was going on like he was preaching to anyone with ears.

He looked back at Yazoo's face, and pleasantly, much to his relief, Yazoo was showing signs of life. Sure, he was looking at Reno like the redhead was a circus sideshow freak, but that was ok! Confused and slightly alarmed expressions were an _excellent _choice of change!

During all this, Yazoo's thoughts were flying through his head. The slap had reminded him of Loz. Being slapped like a bitch wasn't unusual. He used to struggle, and his larger brother would fight his squirming body with brute strength to pin him. But it used to take quite some time to immobilize Yazoo, as he was built for speed and agility.

The very first time Loz came to him was very different than recent assaults. It took him by surprise actually.

The three of them were camped just outside a popular town. They had set up a well- constructed tent with their sleeping bags, a portable heater, and a lantern inside it.

Loz had gone into town to see what the lights were all about. It was some kind of festival perhaps. Yazoo had stayed back with Kadaj and was intent on polishing his bike next to a crackling bonfire. Mumbling could be heard from his younger brother who was lying down inside. It was normal for Kadaj to talk to himself endlessly, so it was a noise Yazoo had become accustomed to. When he was finished with his task Yazoo ducked inside the tent and took off all the leather garments that protected him so well during the day. He changed into a clean pair of loose cotton pants as it was nice and warm in the small dwelling. He kneeled and looked at Kadaj, his brother's eyes were all clenched shut and he was writhing about mumbling a very forceful monologue about power or something in his sleep. It was was kind of adorable to see he was still a little dictator even if he wasn't awake.

Yazoo lied along side of him and put a gentle arm around Kadaj. This usually quieted his dreams so he could sleep more peacefully.

Yazoo was just starting to relax into rest when he heard the loud motor of his older brother's bike pull into camp.

"_Stupid humans…" _ he heard a deep voice growl outside the tent.

Yazoo rose from his sleeping bag and crossing his arms around his naked chest, stepped outside to see what had put his brother in such a mood.

"Hey…" he said calmly as he wandered over to Loz's bike. His brother kicked out the stand and turned the engine off.

"Hi Yaz." He mumbled.

"You smell like a Booze Can" Yazoo smirked as he watched his eldest brother try and manoeuvre his broad, drunken body off the motorcycle.

Loz stumbled towards his middle brother and grabbed onto him for stability. Yazoo tried his best to help the muscular man to a firm stance, but it just wasn't working out. So the two of them managed to fumble their way over in front of the still burning bonfire before collapsing in a heap.

"Loz."

"What?"

"You're crushing me."

It's like a law of the universe that Yazoo would be on the bottom; some bizarre, celestial rule that the slender, lighter one always will end up underneath the large, muscular, heavy being. Even by accident.

Loz rolled off his slighter built brother and sat up, his head swimming around. He started removing his gloves and other apparel by the warmth of the fire, in an alcohol induced daze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reno thrashed around his kitchen trying to locate where he left the orange juice. It wasn't in the fridge. Not on the counter.

"_Bloody hell…" _he swore under his breath as he scanned the area.

Yazoo was getting tipsy. Even in his inebriated state, Reno noticed the pink flush washing over the silver haired man's cheeks. And shit, he was actually laughing at times. Yazoo laughing, with no sign of malice.

"_Well, I guess Hell must have frozen over…" _he swung out the kitchen entrance to peer across the room at the man in the chair.

"Oh evil one!" he called out to Yazoo, " I'm afraid the orange juice has gone and hidden itself on me. Would you care for some cranberry juice instead?" he smiled showing all white teeth like a waiter.

God he was acting like a dumbass. But when he drank, it was so hard to turn that idiot switch off. The upside was that it was easy not to care.

"**CHAIR FIXTURE!**" he yelled, "Stop banging your fuckin' head around, or at least do so in a yes or no motion."

Goddammit. Yazoo looked like he was lulling himself into some kind of ditzy trance. His eyes were all spaced out in thought yet he seemed to be twitching or something at the same time.

"…"

"Cranberry juice it is then." Reno scrunched his nose a bit, lingering on the cute little spaz. _'Wingnut'~ _he thought to himself as he opened the cupboard for a new glass, coming face to face, or face to container rather, with the illusive orange juice.

'_Oh_.' He snorted to himself. _'that's where I put it. Bastard orange juice, how dare you mock me' _…

Good lord, he was reduced to cursing juice. Maybe Yazoo's mental state was an airborne virus. He started snickering again and clumsily poured a mixture of half vodka, have cranberry juice in a large glass. _'a little strong, but he'd thank me if he were at a bar. If he goes to bars. If he doesn't he should. He'd have to beat the advances off with a stick…or a gun…thingy.' _

…er yeah. Whatever. He plunked in some ice and walked back out to the living area. Hmm. Better grab the top of the pants with one hand or Yazoo would _really_ get a good show. Reno believed many people had seen his ass at one point or another. But he wasn't _that _much of an exhibitionist to go dangling his man parts in the wind.

He fumbled a bit, but managed to get the glass onto the end table beside Yazoo with minimal spillage. He threw in the straw, and voila.

Reno turned to say something, but was stifled by Yazoo's eyes. Even though the silver haired man had his head resting on the back on the chair, all flushed and tipsy, he was staring right into Reno's blue eyes with this piercing fascination. Such green eyes he had. Iris's with shades of green, blue and a starburst of yellow. Yazoo's lips were pink, and slightly parted as his gaze held Reno for a bit. Like it was locking him in his tracks. What a beautiful face…

"It's huge" Yazoo said flatly.

"_What?" _ Reno replied, slightly shaken by the voice that broke the silence. He instinctively looked *down * at himself.

"The drink." Yazoo continued, "It's enormous. What is that, some kind of beer mug?"

Reno snapped out of it and glanced at the drink. Oh. It was in fact a beer mug.

"Where the hell do you think you are, princess?" Reno shook back into his usual composure. At least the drunken composure, "Some kind of swanky martini bar? Can I get you a lime, sir?" He smirked and swaggered back to the couch, slicking his bangs out of his face and exhaling at the same time.

'_Damn he's hot,' _Reno thought to himself and he hovered over his coffee table, sloppily sloshing out another drink. Luckily, it got into the glass. Licking spilled vodka off the coffee table would probably be a turn off to most people.

Wait, no- he had met people that would pay to see him do that. Ok, Yazoo would see it as, well, weird.

He straightened up and looked back at Yazoo, continuing the discussion about the cranberry cocktail, "See, with a bigger glass the drink lasts _longer_. Which means I don't have to get up and down constantly to serve you my liege." Reno grinned evilly and took a sip from his glass. He could just _feel_ his little Fruitloop's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head for the snide remarks. He had zinged the green-eyed man quite a few times in the past ten minutes.

Yazoo pursed his lips and glared at the redhead. However he tried his best to stifle any witty retorts. It was counterproductive. He needed questions answered. Why he needed them answered he didn't want to try to understand. First he had to find a way to figure out Reno's sexual orientation. The redhead's brat like conduct at the Healing lodge could have just been mind games. He took a drink from his straw and felt the burning bite of the alcohol. His eyes went wide and crossed as they started to water.

"_*cough* _What did you put in my drink? Lighter fluid?" Yazoo snapped in surprise. He'd never had a drink this strong in his life.

Reno looked up. He saw the tears in Yazoo's eyes and smiled. "No, but hey, I warned you this one would not be as skilfully crafted as the first two". He couldn't help but giggle a bit at the end of his sentence. If only he had his cellphone handy to have captured a snapshot of Yazoo's hilarious expression for that brief moment in time.

He could email it to him at a much later date.

Yazoo rolled his eyes at Reno's explanation. What was he too expect at this point, anyways? Perhaps the added alcohol would dull his inhibitions.

What time was it? He looked down at his wrist. It was wrapped with so many bindings to the chair there was no hope in seeing his watch. Sigh. _'hmm' _ he plotted. It was warm in here. Actually, very warm. The breeze from the window was nice but Yazoo was zipped up to his neck in his thick, black leather coat. This could be an opportunity to see if Reno found him attractive in any way. He needed relief from the coat.

He remembered when his zipper was caught once. He had asked Loz for help after fighting with it for 10 minutes. Unzipping his coat was enough to make Loz push him over onto his bike seat in broad daylight to wildly molest him. He ended up entirely naked except for his pants around his ankles, bent over the seat of the motorcycle with Loz fucking him senseless. He was sure Reno being the enemy would have much more restraint. That is, if he found Yazoo attractive in the slightest. Was he only beautiful to his brothers? Well, thinking wasn't going to get any response.

"Reno." He started, "I really don't want to be a pain. I do appreciate you getting me drinks. May I ask for one small favour? Please?

The redhead was confused by the sudden politeness, "Uh…sure? I'm not untying you." He warned. Did alcohol also contribute a dash of sweetness to the silver-haired man?

Before alcohol, Yazoo was; snooty, bitchy, boring, irritating, whiney, yet hot. AFTER alcohol Yazoo, for the most part, was; pleasant, giggly (with no added evil undertones, or Vitamin "E" in the Shinra handbook. ), polite, dare he say, CUTE? Not to mention, STILL hotter than Hell.

Conclusion; Yazoo should be drunk at all times.

The redhead looked so stunned. More determined, the silver haired man tried to flip his hair over one shoulder and smiled a bit. "I would never dream of asking you to release me. I'm just dying of heat. I know you probably don't care as I am your hostage, but I was just hoping you'd be willing to unzip my coat? As you outlined earlier, it's rather heavy and done all the way up to my chin. "

Reno froze, staring at Yazoo like a schoolboy who had been ordered to solve a mathematical equation he had no hope of knowing in front of an audience of rabid teenagers.

"Please?" Yazoo said as nicely as he could, purposely looking ever so innocent and helpless. Perhaps this wasn't a great idea. Reno's look was indecipherable. What was going through that vacant space of a head other than carcinogenic toxins?

"It's not like I'm going to attack you Reno," Yazoo continued. " I AM still one with chair."

He tried to say it in a positive, playful manner. This was not the time to be surly.

Wide-eyed and stunned, Reno suddenly became aware that no sound was coming out of his mouth. Hell yes, he would unzip that overbearing, barricading, Yazoo-covering coat! Oh yes. It must die. He cleared his throat.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Reno said carefully, still slurring his speech. He wanted to sound articulate, but didn't know how well it was working.

He put his drink down, took in a deep breath and rose from the sofa towards the lovely, silver-haired doll. Yazoo was kind of doll-like. Reno concentrated on walking casually forward in a _**straigh**__t_ line. Why this was important all of a sudden was a mystery. For the first time, he cared what Yazoo thought of him. At the same time, his thoughts went back to the Healing Lodge where he had licked Yazoo's neck like a serpent. He could do it again. No one told him he couldn't.

He leaned in close to his captive and delicately tried to get the loose strands of hair out of the way so they wouldn't get caught in the zipper.

To his surprise, Yazoo gracefully and fluidly leaned his head back, just slightly over the top of the chair. It was as if he were offering his neck and throat to Reno in some display of submission like on one of those wildlife shows. For some reason, this small movement was the sexiest thing Reno had seen someone do in a long time.

Bloody Hell. The Turk could feel a wet spot forming in his very lose pants. Blasted pants. They were definitely not going to conceal the raging hard-on Reno had from this one simple pose made on Yazoo's behalf.

He breathed in very deeply but quietly. He had to remember that he was in charge. Yes, Yazoo was a hostage. His job. His hotter than hell captive who was all alone with him in his apartment tied to a chair, unable to move. Reno squeezed his eyes shut to force the evil, yet ever dynamic thoughts out of his head.

What the fuck? He was just undoing a zipper. Exhale. This doesn't have to be hard. Bad choice of words. He was as hard as a rock below the waist. Perhaps it would be best to not let this green eyed minx know that. But these fucking pants hid NOTHING. Maybe Reno's usual sly tricks would come in handy.

Yazoo studied Reno. He had plenty of time as the redhead was parked over him and had been gently pushing back strands of his hair for a very long time. He seemed deep in thought. How odd for Reno. But then suddenly that signature fox-like smile spread across his face, and he cocked an eyebrow up as he took a large portion of Yazoo's hair in his fist keeping Yazoo's head pinned back. It was slightly alarming. Stupid alcohol. It made Yazoo think for a brief second that he may have a shred of power over the red haired Turk. What was he thinking trying to be "seductive"?

Reno caught that one second of alarm that crossed over Yazoo's face. It brought out the predatory instinct in him. At first he intended to hold Yazoo's head back to keep him from looking down at the …enthusiastic antics that were going on in Reno's pants. Yazoo's expressions of uncertainty just made him more alluring. He could **smell** the anxiety.

Gods, this man was so perfectly fuckable.

Reno leered and pressed his face into the fistful of Yazoo's hair. He inhaled deeply to capture the scent of that sweet smell he remembered. Still wobbly from vodka, he leaned in a bit too far and ended up resting his head a bit in the crook of Yazoo's neck.

"Remember the Healin' Lodge sweetstuff?" he whispered in Yazoo's ear. Reno found it was hard to control his impulses now that he was intoxicated. He became lost for a bit just running his lips over Yazoo's ear, not licking anything yet. Just feeling every nook and curve. He continued this same action tracing over the right side of Yazoo's face, gently dry-mouthing the man's delicate jaw line. Reno's eyes were closed and he blocked out everything but this. Nothing else mattered right now. He ran his actions over the side of Yazoo's mouth, not kissing it~ merely brushing over it and then pressing their lips together, he started rubbing them with his own. He heard a soft pant come from those pretty pink lips. It made Reno pause and snap out of his little world for a minute. He stared into Yazoo's eyes, barely any distance between them, and didn't see any protest. He brought his head up a bit to look at the silver haired fox to better read his face.

It wasn't defiant. It wasn't shock. If anything, it was this inquisitive, studious, curiousity. Reno had never seen that look on anyone's face during this kind of situation before. Actually, he had never been in a situation like this before. This was new.

"So my pretty little guest, still want me to unzip your coat?" he said with a leer and a smile, "You're right, it _is _hot in here, isn't it?" Reno grinned at his own cheesiness. 98% of time it worked in his favour.

Yazoo analyzed the Turk. At the same time he was trying to control his breathing so as not to sound like a wanton whore. The hardness in his leather pants was becoming extremely constricting as they really did fit like a glove. But it was pinning his erection in the most uncomfortable way. He felt a flutter of anxiety in his chest.

In conclusion, it seemed evident that Reno was at least bi-sexual. Hopefully it wasn't the drink that made Reno attracted to him. What had he unleashed here? Was Reno playing games again? It didn't seem that way but one could never be too sure with the sly redhead. He had to relax himself and keep his head clear, though he could feel his face was hot and he was bucking a bit at the restraints, trying to get some movement towards the object of his desire. He always won the physical fights between Reno and himself, and now had to regain some mental strength over him. But the redhead was so sexy. Yazoo looked at Reno through half lidded eyes, his head a bit fuzzy from the cocktail. Yes, Reno was just gorgeous.

"I'll take the silence as a yes." Reno nodded.

Yazoo was so fuckin' puzzling. He never knew 'puzzled' could look so good. He still had the silver hair in his grip and Yazoo didn't seem to mind it at all. He just looked up at Reno, slightly flushed with a carefree yet curious expression.

His rock hard dick sent a signal to his brain to let it know it was thinking too much again, and the blood used there was needed in more important areas.

Back on track, Reno took the zipper under Yazoo's chin and slowly started to pull it down. He heard the sexiest sigh escape those pale pink lips.

'_Holy fuckin' hell." _Reno's brain blitzed. _'Goddammit, does he even __**know **__what he's doing to me? Why is the little fucker so hard to read? It's like he's planned this-...'_

Oh shit no. He didn't, did he? Reno paused, stopping his actions. Could it be the silver-haired siren was seducing him? What an idiot he was. And here Yazoo was doing all this to him without even touching him. The man was practically fused to the chair.

'_Nobody plays me.' _Reno squinted.

He took the zipper down as far as it could go with Yazoo in his seated position. It caught a bit around Yazoo's lap. He then roughly opened the coat to let his chest be exposed and stood back a bit, but he didn't let the silver hair go yet. He knew not to trust the three crackpot brothers. Would Yazoo put himself in such a compromising position to get himself freed? Perhaps he wanted to gain some trust or favour with the redhead? Did he even _HAVE _sex? Reno knew he was with his brother's at almost all times. Perhaps the Turk didn't win their outside skirmishes as much as he'd like, but sex was something he knew, _and well._

"I don't have to untie you to have a good time, you know." Reno arrogantly sat on Yazoo's lap. It was the best seat in the house. And pretty-boy couldn't do shit about it. The red-haired man opened the leather coat wide and ran his free hand over the smooth, pale chest in front of him.

Yazoo jumped slightly as Reno plunked himself down. His actions were sudden and unexpected. The contact was overwhelmingly teasing, and the redhead even drew his legs up to throw them over the armrest, as well as Yazoo's tied wrist. His demeanour had noticeably changed.

"Sooo…" Reno began, as he finally released Yazoo's hair, immediately running his fingers over the pale, pretty face. "When's the last time you had a good roll in the hay?" His blue eyes glued to his captive's green ones as he awaited the answer. It was a decent question.

"Roll in the hay?" Yazoo replied, utterly lost. _What happened? Why has he stopped?_

"Yeah. You know, a good shag, a great lay, a fantastic fuck," he went on, "_Sex_ princess. When was the last time you had mind blowing sex?" he took Yazoo's chin in his hand and rather rigidly used it to turn his captive's face towards him, preventing him from looking away. "You _DO _have sex don't you? Though I can't imagine where you and your looney tune brother's find the time with all that energy being spent on being a royal pain in the ass. But tell me, how long has it been?"

Yazoo did _not _like this line of questioning. Why had Reno become so…lewd all of a sudden?

"Come on," Reno continued, picking up Yazoo's drink to sip from it as he sprawled out and made himself comfortable on that fabulous, leather-clad lap, "You're hot, you know it. What do you do? Sit in a pub, and wait for a woman or three to throw themselves at you?"

"What?" Yazoo wrinkled his nose, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't go to those irritating drinking holes." He was becoming annoyed and defensive.

"So then, how does it play out? How do you get your rocks off?" Reno looked Yazoo up and down, purposely being very dramatic. "You can't possibly be going without." He held the straw of the glass up to Yazoo's lips, mockingly offering him to have some.

"ShinRa has always been a twisted ass company," Reno drawled. "The Silver-Haired Clones. One was grown for hauling heavy boxes around. One was programmed to be an insane, obsessive compulsive, blabbermouth. But YOU Yazoo, I wonder what _YOU were _designed for, swimmin' around in that little aquarium of psychedelic clone bubbles?"

Yazoo felt the hand on his chest slide all the way down, over his stomach muscles and gasped, startled as Reno grabbed his groin, leaving his hand there and squeezing it suggestively.

"Tall, slender and stunningly pretty, I can only imagine the plans they had for you! You think I don't know what your purpose is, princess?" Reno was still holding the glass out but leaned his head back to chuckle like the town drunk.

Yazoo's cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment as he scowled. Reno hit a button. How dare he be so insolent! But if Reno wanted to play _snotty_, he had met his match. Yazoo had the art of snobbery down to a fine science. He was naturally gifted at it.. Tilting his head slightly, and ignoring the hand on his crotch, he took the straw in his mouth and started drinking. His eyes locked on Reno and never once did they flinch. It was a showdown of staring. And he saw a slight flicker of amazement in Reno's eyes as he polished off the contents of the **entire** glass.

The entire glass that is; save for one mouthful that he kept held inside the straw, corking up the top with his tongue to trap the liquid inside. Gracefully, eyes still on Reno's face that now had an eyebrow arched, he ever so lightly drew the straw out of the glass and blew the contents of the straw straight at Reno's face.

"_**ARGH!" **_Reno sputtered, with a face dripping with vodka cranberry juice, "_**You BITCH!" **_Reno shot up from the chair and made for the kitchen.

"_**You fucking harpy!" **_he howled from the sink, as he splashed fresh water on his face cleaning himself off. He immediately marched back into the living room drying his hair with a towel and throwing it aside he put one hand on each of Yazoo's knees and glowered at him as close to his enemy's face as possible.

"You sneaky little shit! " Reno hissed through his teeth, seething.

Yazoo didn't look frightened in the least. He merely stuck that perfect nose up in the air, haughtily and replied, "You started it. You were being an ass."

"_Oh? An ASS was I! _" Reno seethed. He thought about slapping that 'holier than thou' expression off Yazoo's face.

Almost automatically, after breathing in, the redhead threw an open palm out striking Yazoo's face, right across the cheek. Silver hair splayed out and whipped in the direction guided by the smack. And his captive's head stayed there like that. Hair hanging in front of his face, head now lowered far to the left. Silent.

Reno expected some kind of retaliation. Like being spat at or something. But it didn't happen.

Yazoo merely kept his head low, and slowly moved it back to the center. Through shiny panels of silver hair, Reno saw two green eyes look up at him. To his utter shock, they held no anger at all. It was…sad… compliance?

'_Eh?' _Reno thought inwardly. He straightened up and ran both hands through his hair until they rested on his neck. Pacing a bit, he glanced back down at Yazoo who was simply staring forward at nothing. The man was completely expressionless.

"'_Oh, Shit_." the Turk cursed at himself. Holy Fuck. He might have made a huge mistake.

Reno felt like crap. Yazoo was a formidable fighter. He was so skilled that it defied logic. But this felt different. The Turk had a pang in his gut, something that told him that Yazoo had been slapped like that before, but slapped into _submission. _To whom and for what, Reno could only guess. But he hoped, most likely in vain, that it wasn't for something sexual.

'_Fuck I'm an idiot' _He cursed himself again.

Sinking to his knees, Reno gently took the pale lovely face in his hands. Yazoo tried half-heartedly to yank it away, but the redhead held on to it snugly.

Brushing back all the hair with one hand so it was behind Yazoo's back, Reno tried to look into Yazoo's eyes. The silver haired man was looking forward, but not _at _him.

"Ok," Reno said, trying his best to keep the attention of those lovely green eyes, "Yazoo… Yazoo…" he repeated to try and get some recognition. "Hey-" * Just look at me Yazoo *

"**I am an **_**asstard**__." _Reno blurted out." I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. I've had too much to drink, and I'm like, all over the place brain-wise…"

It was true. Here he was with one of the silver haired men as a hostage in his own living room. He was half naked, drunk, getting Yazoo drunk, and on top of all of that he was lusting after him like a brazen harlot. If all that wasn't enough, he then lashed out at his captive who couldn't move, because he assumed that somehow, this beautiful creature was trying to seduce him for malevolent purposes.

"Look, I have never had this type of hostage experience before!" Words pleaded as they scrambled out of his mouth trying to explain his actions without explaining his underlying desires.

"We were kinda having some laughs weren't we?" he continued, trying to get the man to say anything. Even an insult would be great at this point.

'_Oh, screw hiding it, I don't give a shit.'_

"**Look**, it's just that I have a _**high functioning**_ libido, ok? I swear to God, I am such a slut," he laughed, pleadingly, "To be honest, you are hotter than Hell. I've been having _FILTHY_ thoughts about you for quite some time now. I can't help it! I'm a manwhore! A tramp! If I wasn't ordered to keep you hostage, and if you weren't always trying to kill me, I'd have totally thrown myself at you like the drunken hosebag I am by now!"

Reno was going on like he was preaching to anyone with ears.

He looked back at Yazoo's face, and pleasantly, much to his relief, Yazoo was showing signs of life. Sure, he was looking at Reno like the redhead was a circus sideshow freak, but that was ok! Confused and slightly alarmed expressions were an _excellent_ alternative to expressionless void.

During Reno's yammering, thoughts were flying through Yazoo's head. The slap had sent him back into the recesses of his mind. He realized that being slapped like a bitch wasn't unusual to him. His older sibling, Loz had slapped him countless times to get him to stop fighting.

But it hasn't always been that way. In the beginning he used to struggle against the brawny man, a long time ago it seemed. And his larger brother would combat his squirming body with brute strength to pin him. But it could take quite some time to immobilize Yazoo, as he was built for speed and agility.

The very first time it happened, Loz had learned that Yazoo could draw out an unwanted situation for a lot longer than desired.

The three of them were camped just outside a popular town that evening. They had set up a well- constructed tent with their sleeping bags, a portable heater, and a lantern inside.

Loz had gone into town to see what the lights were all about. It was some kind of festival perhaps. Yazoo had stayed back with Kadaj and was intent on polishing his bike next to a crackling bonfire. Mumbling could be heard from his younger brother who was lying down in the tent. It was normal for Kadaj to talk to himself endlessly, so it was a noise Yazoo had become accustomed to. When he was finished with his task Yazoo ducked inside and took off all the leather garments that protected him so well during the day. He changed into a clean pair of loose cotton pants as it was nice and warm in the small interior. He kneeled and looked at Kadaj, his brother's eyes were all clenched shut and he was writhing around grumbling a very forceful monologue about power or something in his sleep. It was kind of adorable to see he was still a little dictator even if he wasn't awake.

Yazoo lied along side of him and put a gentle arm around the little tyrant. This usually quieted Kadaj's dreams so he could sleep more peacefully.

Just as he was starting to relax into slumber, he heard the loud motor of his older brother's bike pull into camp.

"_Stupid humans…" _ he heard a deep voice growl outside the tent.

Yazoo rose from his sleeping bag and crossing his arms around his naked chest, stepped outside to see what had put his brother in such a foul mood.

"Hey…" he said calmly as he wandered over to Loz's bike. His brother kicked out the stand and turned the engine off.

"Hi Yaz." He mumbled.

"You smell like a Booze Can" Yazoo smirked as he watched his eldest brother try and manoeuvre his broad, drunken body off the motorcycle.

"Thanks." Loz said as he rolled his eyes. Getting off his bike, he stumbled towards his middle brother and grabbed onto him for stability. Yazoo tried his best to help the muscular man to a firm stance, but it just wasn't working out. So the two of them managed to fumble their way over in front of the still burning bonfire before collapsing in a heap.

"Loz."

"What?"

"You're crushing me."

It's like a law of the universe that Yazoo would be on the bottom; some bizarre, celestial rule that the slender, lighter one always will end up underneath the large, muscular, heavy being. Even if by accident.

Loz rolled off his slightly built brother and sat up, his head swimming around. He started removing his gloves and other apparel by the warmth of the fire in an alcohol induced daze.

Yazoo sat up and pulled his hair out of his face. The night was quiet, and the only sounds to be heard were the crackles and pops of the flames, and crickets of the surrounding vacant land. He brought his knees up to his naked chest and watched as Loz fumbled with his attire, seemingly annoyed.

"What's the matter Loz?"

"I'm wearing so much shit and it takes too long to get it off me."

He had managed to be rid of his boots, gloves and had unzipped his leather armour all the way, but getting out of it was proving to be a challenge. Yazoo's question wasn't in reference to the present issue though.

"I meant, the town. You seem to be in a bad mood, and said something about the humans? What did you do in the town?" he wasn't sure if he would get a sensible answer from his intoxicated brother, but he could try.

"Oh." Loz grunted. "yeah, Fuck them. They had these drinking tents set up, and you just gotta pay an entrance fee to the tent. Then it's all you can drink…FINALLY." The large man exclaimed as he managed to pull his clinging pants off his feet leaving him free. He lied down on his back beside Yazoo wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, and put his forearm behind his head.

"What? Did you drink them poor?" Yazoo asked softly, lying down beside his older sibling. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned his head on his hand.

"Nah. That's not it." Loz turned to face his brother and also elevated himself on his elbows. "The thing is, they see I'm a big guy, right? I'm strong. I look strong. So as usual some weakling human challenges me to a drinking contest. And it's just BEER, right? So of course I say yes because there's no way I can lose." He was slurring and wobbling. Lose no. Loaded, yes.

"So you won of course, right?" Yazoo said with a small smile. Loz reach a hand out and started running it through his middle brother's hair. He had been showing affection a lot lately. But Yazoo didn't think much of it. "How much did you win this time?" he continued with anticipation. It was kind of entertaining that Loz could make a side income by these insipid events alone.

Loz smiled and scooted his body closer, "I won like, 150gil." He snorted as he laughed like only drunk people do. It was over-laughing. But at least he wasn't annoyed anymore.

"Well, that was a good haul!" the delicate one mused. He lay down on his back beside his brother and smiled in thought.

But then, strangely, Loz stopped running his hand through Yazoo's hair and began tracing over his face. He was inebriated, and his strong hands weren't exactly gentle about it.

"I thought it was a decent pile of cash." The older brother said, not stopping his study of Yazoo's facial features. He ran his fingers over his brothers' soft lips. The light from the fire reflected ever so beautifully off that long silver hair, and could be seen mirrored in his mesmerizing eyes.

Yazoo was at a loss. He didn't understand what was going on. His muscular brother loomed over him and was gazing at him with something* more* than affection.

"So what was your problem then?" the slight one managed to stutter out. Things were so…off. Reminding Loz of what he was mad at may bring things back to an identifiable state.

"Oh, yeah." The brawny man recalled. He slipped his arm around Yazoo's exposed waist and pulled him in close, to hold him against his body. "Well, ok… after that I left the tent with the cash. And you know. Lots of scantily clad, drunken women everywhere with their tits half hanging out. They were all over me as usual. I guess they're used to the men in that town being weak and having beer guts. I don't think they see a strong man in good shape go through there everyday." He chuckled at that.

Loz wasn't boasting. Yazoo had seen the ladies literally draped over his brother during the times they stayed at Taverns. He would go downstairs from the room to collect Loz from the Pub, and it was quite an ordinary sight to see him at a booth with a few women. They were awe struck by the eldest brother's powerfully defined, muscular form and good looks. Loz was handsome and masculine. Yazoo envied it at times. Not the attention he received, just the ability to intimidate on sight, as well as attract.

Nobody found Yazoo intimidating until he drew a weapon and started to move.

"I still don't get the problem, Loz." he pressed. Smiling as he did so to try to adjust the atmosphere back to one he recognized.

But his older brother was still looking at him with those eyes.

It was desire.

"I never complain about women coming onto me." He put his hand on Yazoo's raised, bent knee, which caused the slender man to grow slightly alarmed at the odd behaviour. "But tonight, I wasn't in the mood for a female. You wouldn't know because you never let anyone touch you Yazoo, or touch anyone else, but sex with a woman is different than sex with a guy."

That hand on his knee started creeping it's way down Yazoo's thigh, groping and caressing every muscle through the thin cotton pants.

"There's technique to both. But a lot of the time you gotta be a bit more gentle with women. I didn't feel like being gentle tonight. So I looked around for a guy. You have no idea how hard it is to find a decent piece of tail in a population of humans."

The hand had done searching around his thigh and started caressing Yazoo's abdomen. The hairs on his neck stood up out of sheer shock and his eyes opened wide. He had never been touched in this way, and definitely didn't expect this. He had no idea how to react. Yet Loz was still talking.

"So I looked and looked. Sure I got hit on by a few possible pieces of ass, but they just weren't in * our* league. You know?"

"Our?" Yazoo questioned, alarmed and confused.

"Yeah. I was thinkin' about it as I was walking along. Every human was so disappointing. I was thinkin' how whenever I'm fucking another guy, I'm always thinking of you. You're so superior to them all. WE are superior. You're beautiful from head to toe. And you ain't annoying." He lowered his face to his younger brother's " So why do I bother? I don't need the variety. I always just compare them to you. So tonight, I decided, I just need you. It was so simple all along."

Loz closed in haphazardly on Yazoo's lips and covered them with his own, pushing his tongue inside his pretty sibling's mouth. His hand adeptly slid below the waistband on Yazoo's pants before he could blink. The younger brother felt the hand on the bare tendon of his groin that connected it to his thigh. It was rapidly feeling all over and found his scrotum, squeezing and kneading his testicles.

Utterly flabbergasted, he rigorously squirmed, kicking his legs and clawing at the back of Loz's head, attempting to grab some of the short, silver hair. He finally caught the tip that his older brother left longer and pulled on it hard. Loz let out a growl of pain and Yazoo took the opportunity to swiftly jerk his head to the side so he was facing away from the stronger man. As quickly as possible he rolled out from underneath and managed to get into a crawling position. Grasping at the dirt and grass, he desperately tried to get some distance between them.

He heard a sound of irritation escape the mouth of his brother from behind him, and though clamouring to get away, he could hear Loz rise to his feet.

Loz heaved a sigh of discontent.

"Yazoo." he started as he walked slowly but easily to catch up with his frazzled brother, "What are you doing? This doesn't have to be hard. I won't hurt you. It's not like you're gonna stay untouched forever. Stop it and come back here. I don't wanna have to drag you back…"

"What the HELL is your problem?" Yazoo yelled as he flipped over to skitter backwards. He wanted to keep an eye on Loz's whereabouts. His brother was calmly strolling towards him with an expression of amusement on his face.

"I don't want to be touched!" Yazoo went on, " Now just leave me alone! I don't know what you were drinking but it's affecting your puny brain!" Yazoo managed to rise to his feet from this position and stood fiercely to look his brother in the eye from the distance he managed to attain.

Loz stopped a bit and looked off to the right smirking, as if he was just humouring Yazoo's words. He extended a hand out, wanting his brother to take it.

"I just wanna fool around a bit Yazoo. What's the big deal? Just try it for a bit and if you don't like it, I'll stop."

Yazoo could see his muscular brother's eyes were still hazy from the drinking and didn't believe him for a minute.

"No." He said flatly. "Just go to sleep Loz. You'll forget about this by morning."

"Wrong answer." Loz replied with that deep voice of his.

Yazoo's heart stopped and he felt the tingling sensation of panic spread out through his body. He felt like a rabbit facing a wolf.

"I mean it Loz." He tried again, "Just STOP. Think about this. Think about what your doing."

"I AM thinking about what I'm doing." Loz chuckled. "I've been thinkin' about it almost every night for a long time. I don't get you. Don't you trust me? You may actually like it you know. Come back here." Loz continued moving forward.

Yazoo was still in shock. It slowed his usual impeccable reaction time and in a flash of light, Loz rammed into him with his whole body and grabbed him around the waist with one hand. Yazoo couldn't believe his older brother had used his Dual Hound technique to get to him. His knees buckled from the impact, even though it was much less than any enemy would receive.

His brawny, muscular brother used his strength to hoist Yazoo up and flip him over one shoulder. Yazoo punched and kicked at him angrily, though it seemed his brother felt no pain. Still a bit tipsy on his feet, Loz made his way back to the bonfire carrying his lightweight brother like a sack of flour. Yazoo's hair was hanging in front of his face and down Loz's back, blinding him as he strained to look up.

Once they reached the warmer area again, Loz flipped Yazoo over and placed him facing up on the ground pinning both arms over his head. Yazoo continued to squirm his lower torso around.

Loz growled angrily. "You know, I'm starting to get pissed. I don't wanna hurt you so just stop struggling like a little girl. God. If you would just give it a chance, I * know* you'll like it a little bit." The older brother never anticipated Yazoo being so difficult and resistant. But he knew in the end, in close confrontation, his superior strength would win. But he was growing weary and impatient. Yazoo was like a butterfly, flapping wildly to get out of a net. He was tired of this.

Still refusing to let go of his brother's arms, Loz reached back and felt blindly through the pile of clothes he had discarded, searching for his bag. When he retrieved it, he opened it using one hand and his teeth. Inside, there was a rope.

They always carried good things like ropes.

He bound Yazoo's wrists together and lay on top of him using his weight to help pin him more firmly and completely to the ground. He thought he should say something, but he was tired of talking. Yazoo just had to learn not to be afraid of new things. He was going to take good care of his beautiful brother. He always took care of him.

Sitting up a bit Loz slipped off Yazoo's cotton pants with ease. They were loose and barely had a waistband left. They popped right off just by yanking from his feet by the cuffs. He managed to catch one of Yazoo's legs in mid air.

"Yazoo, don't kick."

Positioning himself between his brother's legs, it didn't matter if Yazoo wriggled around. He couldn't go anywhere. He grabbed Yazoo's hair at the back of his head and tilted it back.

"Finally. Wow, you sure don't make this easy brother." He said rather amused.

"STOP IT. Get OFF of me!" Yazoo exclaimed angrily through clenched teeth. He tried kicking again but it was difficult. He could only strike his brothers broadly muscled back with his heels and it appeared to have no affect. Yazoo was actually getting frustrated to the point of being fatigued. Loz ignored him of course.

Still having his brother's head tilted back by his long sliver hair, Loz almost inhaled him with the first kiss. He held Yazoo's face still and attacked his mouth with his own. He searched out every part of Yazoo's mouth with his tongue, ignoring the muffled sounds of protest. He had to show his perfect brother how to take some pleasure with his body. In his opinion, leaving it to a human would be dumb. And being lower life forms, they could never possibly appreciate Yazoo's stunning perfection anyways. Yazoo just didn't know this yet.

He sucked on those lovely lips until they were blushed, and full. Kissing his beautiful middle brother was almost like a drug in itself. It was addicting. He stabbed his tongue in forcing Yazoo's mouth open wider to give him more access and kissed him as deeply as he had ever imagined; and he had spent long nights imagining it a lot. Yazoo wasn't struggling as much now. It made things a hell of a lot easier.

As much as he hated to part with those lips, he pulled his tongue out in favour of smothering Yazoo's long, slender neck with an assortment of different kisses and licks. His cock was so hard. He pressed it against his brothers becoming aware that there was still a thin layer of material between them preventing full skin on skin contact. He still had his boxer briefs on. There was so much he wanted to do.

Still controlling the position of Yazoo's head by his hair, he tilted it to one side to suck on his neck with a very open mouth. He groaned as he tried to get every spot, but his movements were becoming hasty and he realized he was getting too hot, too soon.

Yazoo let out a small noise of pain and surprise when he felt the teeth of his overbearingly strong brother sinking ever so slightly into his neck. He couldn't believe his older brother desired him in this way. He had never been overtly sexual. Quite the opposite. How did this happen?

His silver hair all mostly in the large man's fist, Yazoo's head began to swim a bit. He was squinting his eyes shut as he felt his whole neck and collarbone being bombarded by Loz's mouth. Then suddenly, he jumped in absolute surprise to feel a hand on his most private parts again.

Loz knew Yazoo needed to be helped along. He was determined to prove to his lovely brother that he could make him * want* to do this on a regular basis. He could feel his own heart beating in his powerful chest. His breathing was heavy and ragged, and he had to slow down. He was just so goddamm hard. He had to fight to resist the urge to just fuck Yazoo's brains out right there in that moment. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't be selfish this time. Yazoo was still completely flaccid, which was unfathomable to Loz. But he knew how to fix that.

He kissed and licked at Yazoo's nipples, which resulted in the younger one protesting and squirming. Sucking on one of the pink nubs for awhile, he started massaging the soft regions of his brother's crotch. He tried to be as gentle as possible but it was difficult as he was straining to hold himself back. His impatience was growing. But as he heard weak whines coming from his brother's pretty mouth he became more focused on doing this right. He knew if he paid attention to the sensitive areas of Yazoo's body, the younger one couldn't *help * but gain some pleasure from this. So he was sure the next move he made would speed up this entire encounter.

Leaving a trail of small licks and kisses down his torso to his navel, Loz hooked two powerfully muscular arms around Yazoo's thighs, pushing them out widely, and buried his face in Yazoo's groin.

"Oh my god, stop…" Yazoo heaved frantically. He had never, ever had anyone even see him in such an intimate way let alone perform such a thing. He took his bound wrists and moved his arms to try and cover his face as if that would hide him from anything. But the best he could do was move his upper arms and turn his head to sink his face into one of them.

Loz started licking his scrotum, paying special attention to the soft skin that connected it to the shaft of his penis. He took the balls in his mouth, gently sucking on one and letting it drop, then the did the same to the other. He had wanted to be close enough to smell the skin between his brother's legs for months. Taking Yazoo's near flaccid cock entirely in his mouth, he rolled his tongue around it, coaxing it to come alive. He smirked in satisfaction with his mouth full, feeling the penis lengthen and grow just as he knew it would. He released it and let it drop to hear the light smacking noise it made as it hit his brother's abdomen. Using his tongue flatly, he ran it from the very bottom of the shaft and up, repeating this action, licking Yazoo's dick up and down. Finally he heard a muffled groan escape his brother's lips.

Yazoo's eyes were scrunched shut, head buried into one upper arm and his jaw was clenched trying to comprehend everything that was going on between his legs. He tried his best to cover his blushing face, and struggled inwardly to fight any noises he wanted to make from being audible. He could feel the blood engorging his cock, making it embarrassingly hard. And he couldn't deny that he was feeling pleasure shoot through it and his lower pelvis as the powerful man's tongue rhythmically teased his shaft from top to bottom.

Yazoo let out an indecipherable exclamatory sound as he felt Loz take his cock deep into his mouth. His head whipped up and eyes looked down in wild shock, long bangs plastered by sweat to some areas of his face. He could feel the back of the inside of his brother's throat with the tip of his now rock solid erection, and Loz's lips at the base of his shaft. Why his older brother didn't have a choke reflex was beyond his understanding. Yazoo threw his head back down, hair hitting the ground above him as he stretched his neck way back, keeping his eyes clenched tight. He could feel the mouth close around his dick like a vacuum, even hear the strong sucking noises as Loz never missed a beat during the up and down motions. The rhythm was powerful and consistant, from shaft to tip sending Yazoo's mind into a place he never knew existed. It felt so fucking good. His own moans in time with Loz's technique surprised his own ears. He couldn't believe the sounds he was making, and he couldn't believe that he had ceased trying to cover them up. His chest heaving and breathing in short gasps, he felt the overwhelming urge to buck his hips. He wanted to ride faster.

Perhaps Loz had been correct in some way after all, he couldn't help but want more, it felt bloody fantastic. But his body was demanding speedier satisfaction so he furiously sought it out by trying to gain friction by pumping his hips into the mouth that was driving him to the edge.

Loz felt his brother thrusting his cock around wildly in his mouth and heard the now brazen moans filling the air. His own member was so hard it was dripping with natural fluid, creating a huge wet spot on the front of his boxers. He didn't know how much longer he could wait. He did * not* want to come in his pants. That would be a miserable end to this amazing encounter. He heard his writhing brother whine as he deprived Yazoo's now red, swollen hard on of his mouth.

The situation was becoming desperate. That whine alone could have sent him into an orgasm without ever being touched.

Loz quickly sat up and scrambled through the belongings in his bag for the sexual lubricant he had bought in town. He knew this next part wouldn't be as pleasant for his virgin brother, but it had to be done. Clumsily he squeezed a large amount all over his hands and didn't care that it dribbled and ran down his forearm. He reached downed and coated his own painfully neglected cock, sighing with contentment of finally having the slightest bit of contact with something. Then he went back between his brother's legs smeared it all over the beauty's balls and most importantly, his ass. Loz's hands were shaking from impatience, but he tried to control himself and tried to slide a slick finger into Yazoo's anus.

"What the fuck are you doing?" his long-haired brother demanded. He looked at Loz with mass, defiant confusion.

"Just relax Yazoo. This will be a hell of a lot easier if you just stay calm and relax your muscles"

But Yazoo didn't seem to be listening. So Loz had to try again, harder and more persistent this time to slide his finger into his brother's entrance. It was met with a yelp of pain and anger.

"Don't focus on the pain Yazoo, focus on your dick" the muscular man said, and he bent back down to take Yazoo's cock in his mouth again so as not to lose any ground in his brother's arousal. He couldn't have him going limp. This wouldn't be as sweet if Yazoo didn't get off too.

"Ngh~" was the only sound Yazoo could get out of his mouth. His senses were mingled together. At one time he felt that amazing surge of hot pleasure shoot through his shaft, and at the same time he felt one, no, two fingers in his ass, stroking and stretching his backside with a rhythm all their own. He felt nervous knowing what was going to happen yet his dick was still begging for release. He couldn't believe he was still bucking his hips back and forth, wanting the contact in one way, but at the same time, not wanting it.

Loz halted his attentions to Yazoo's needy cock once more. His brother looked so hot. Even sexier than he had envisioned in his mind all those nights when he'd end up jerking off to the fantasy. But he had run out of every last drop of patience. His raging hard on couldn't handle another minute of neglect. So he with drew his fingers and positioned himself between Yazoo's legs. His cock pushed against the tight entrance but he only managed to get the head in with the first press.

"RELAX Yazoo." He sighed with his eyes closed. And he thrust his erection, forcing it deep inside Yazoo's body.

Yazoo let out a cry of shock and pain. His forehead knotted and eyes almost fused shut.

"Holy shit!" Loz exclaimed in pure bliss. Yazoo's ass was so much hotter and tighter than he could ever have known. The powerful man moaned loudly and buried himself in there, hyperventilating and grunting out of pure excitement. He had to stop for a moment, his arms on either side of Yazoo's waist, to try and place his forehead on the sweat soaked body of his lovely, gorgeous brother. Just to take a minute, because if he didn't his dick was going to erupt prematurely and he wanted this to last a bit longer than a few small jerks. At this point Yazoo's moans of pain hit his ears. Loz knew he was well endowed. So in fairness to his brother, he concluded that deeper, shorter thrusts would be better than pulling his cock out all the way and ramming it back in. He also reached his hand down and started to pump Yazoo's still erect penis again in hopes the pleasure of that would drown out the pain of being entered.

Yazoo was howling, sometimes out of pain as he felt his Loz's deep strokes in his ass, but sometimes in pleasure as he felt a hand jerking his cock in a hectic manner that still had some kind of timing to it. Mixed somewhere throughout the pain in his ass, he couldn't help but feel a slight flutter of something good everytime Loz banged into his backside. The large man's enormous dick was stroking something in there, something Yazoo had never been aware of, that sent a signal of ecstasy to his groin, and then to his head.

The pressure in his cock was mounting rapidly. He couldn't believe one could be in so much pain, yet experience and beg for so much pleasure at the same time. He let out a yell with every powerful thrust Loz dealt him. And finally, he threw his head back and bucked furiously into the strong, unforgiving hand. He let out one last shriek before he saw white behind his eyes, coming hard. His mind and body all froze and tensed up, fists grabbing and clenching onto any dirt or grass they could find in their bound state over his head, jaw locked tight as the spasms of orgasm pulsated through his entire lower region. He remembered to breath and gasped for air as he felt the hot, fluid spurt out and hit his own torso, some reaching as far as his chest. Somehow he had long strands of silver hair in his mouth, and his eyes rolled back slightly, his body moving up and down as Loz rammed himself into him over and over. His own movements were reduced to that of a limp doll. He just didn't care anymore.

Upon seeing his brother come, and feeling the rush of semen on his stomache, Loz was at his limit. He had never shown this kind of patience during sex in his entire life. But it was Yazoo. His balls felt swollen and tight, slapping against Yazoo's entrance. So at that momnt, he discarded all restraints and just started fucking him like a wild animal. He was groaning so loud and fucking so hard, the people of the town could probably hear him. And finally, he came. Thick white fluid exploded out of his dick into that lovely ass. He grunted with overwhelming pleasure and great relief. Riding out every spasm, his breathing becoming hoarse as his expelled the last of his seed into that perfectly tight space.

Collapsing on the long haired beauty in a sweaty mess, he could feel his heart racing. He didn't think it pumped that fast when he was fighting. Inhaling deeply, he tried to get air into his lungs as he wound down. Things had become quite silent, save for the heaving of their chests. Loz looked up to his brother's dazed face and grabbing two fistful's of long hair, kissed him again as hard as he could. He just knew Yazoo would be perfect. His brother wasn't responding but that was to be expected. If Loz's first time had been that mind-blowing, he'd be speechless too.

Yazoo hissed at the stinging pain as Loz removed himself from his entrance. The strong body rolled off of his brother and moved up a bit so he could gaze at his face. He untied Yazoo's hands and allowed the arms to finally move to a different position. The younger brother's arm sockets were sore, as were his knees from being bent in the same position for so long. But no pain was quite as noticeable as the one in his ass.

"That was the best fucking sex I've ever had." Loz commented. He didn't get a response. He looked at his brother who was still just staring off into space and frowned.

"Come on, you gotta admit you had SOME fun." He nudged his younger brother's shoulder a bit to draw his attention.

Yazoo was a fountain of conflict. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't know whether to be angry, embarrassed or complacent. He was forced into that situation against his will yet during the act, at one point he became a most willing participant. There was cum all over him. His own semen on his body, and Loz's trickling out of his behind.

He honestly was completely at a loss. He didn't know what emotion he should be feeling. It was all so surreal.

"Fine. Be that way." Loz grunted as he rolled over and crawled to the bikes. Grabbing a sleeping bag he unrolled it and drew down the zipper, hopping in.

"Yazoo, why not just come over here with me. I'll hold you for awhile. You'll get cold out here" Loz opened up the sleeping bag, offering the small space.

His brother's eyes just continued staring at the sky. But he saw Yazoo shake his head refusing the request.

"Goddammit Yazoo, why are you always so difficult. Freeze then." And with that last comment, Loz rolled over and almost immediately fell into a dead sleep.

Meanwhile the middle remant just stared at his form. His mind kept going over the details of the event. He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there, naked and covered with cum like that. But he heard the soft footsteps of someone behind him.

Tilting his head up and focusing, he could see the pant legs of his youngest brother Kadaj coming towards him.

'_Oh my God. Kadaj heard the entire thing. Oh God. How could I forget he's been in the tent this whole time?'_

Eyes in embarrassment, he became very aware of his bare body. He tried to curl up in a ball as if that would prevent Kadaj from ever knowing what just happened.

His smaller brother knelt beside his now shaking form. The sweat that glazed his body had dried and the cold was getting to him. He didn't look back though. He just didn't want to know. He didn't want to know anything.

But suddenly he felt a warm wet cloth on his side below his ribcage. Kadaj coaxed Yazoo to turn over on his back again and with a small container of warm water in hand and a soft cloth, continued to clean him up without saying a word. He didn't even hesitate to wipe off or blot his nether regions.

Yazoo could see some patches of blood on the white cloth. It made sense that he might be a bit torn down there. Kadaj looked at the blood and narrowed his eyes with a displeased expression.

"I suppose it's normal." Kadaj quietly said, breaking the silence. "But I can't say I like it. He's too drunk to wake up now, but Loz is getting in so much shit tomorrow morning." Kadaj wrung out the cloth. Yazoo said nothing.

"Well come on then Yazoo." His younger brother said, extending a hand to help him up. "It's too cold out here. Grab your pants and come inside the tent with me."

The middle brother rolled to his hands and knees and located the discarded cotton pants. After slipping them back on, he took Kadaj's hand and rose slowly feeling every knot of pain in his body. His ass was still very sore and he limped a bit as they walked to the tent together.

Inside, his delicate younger brother had him lay down under some blankets and joined him pulling the covers up to their shoulders. Yazoo savoured the warmth.

Gods he was exhausted.

Kadaj was stroking his hair back lovingly, "Poor, pretty Yazoo." He sighed. "At least it looked like you enjoyed half of it". He kissed his older brother's clean forehead and rested his cheek there. "Next time I want to do that with you." He finished.

Yazoo's eyes darted towards him, he was almost too tired to be surprised by anything else that night, but wonders never cease.

Kadaj noted the look in his brother's lovely green eyes, "Well, I don't want to be the only one who doesn't know." He stated firmly. "I want to know * everything*. I WILL know everything. And your perfect for me." He let his head drop back down beside Yazoo's on a pillow.

"Don't worry. I'll wait until you feel better."

And he did. Well, until Yazoo was healed up. And that was how it all started. But thinking again about his face, Loz never struck him back then. He started to a few weeks after when he grew tired of Yazoo's struggling. And Kadaj would get in a rage if he saw.

They were such a fucked up trio.

...

There was some kind of hum, or white noise audible. A continuous murmur in the background that became louder and louder. It was yelling.

"_**GODS WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY? I'M A TART? I'M EASY! I WILL EVEN -CALL MYSELF A FUCKING PILLOW-BITER, JUST THROW ME A GODDAM BONE HERE**_!"

Oh. Wow. Was Reno still talking? Or yelling rather? Yazoo was about to apologize and that he hadn't been paying attention until he remembered what the redhead was so upset about.

Heh. He thought to himself. He slapped me. He feels bad. That's kind of nice of him. This whole time Reno had been branding himself with various unflattering sexual insults, Yazoo had been quiet and distant. Now the Turk was desperately worried.

…Why did he keep calling himself a whore? For whom did he lend his ass out to?

"Reno? I have a small question." he quietly asked.

Good God. Yazoo spoke.

"It will NEVER happen again." Reno blurted out, "Well, not like that. I mean, if you're coming at me with fists, feet or guns, I will retaliate but not when you're tied to a chair. That was just asshattery."

Yazoo gave the redhead an odd look, cocking up an eyebrow. Why does everyone think they know the answers to his questions when he hasn't asked them yet? But Reno seemed like he wanted to just, spill anything about himself at this point.

…to think it only took one bitch slap to get him here. Though Yazoo was disappointed that their little romantic dance had ended so abruptly due to Reno's ignorant insinuations.

"No- Reno, What I'm about to say is not just to merely flatter you. I'm saying this as a fact." Yazoo looked him directly in the eyes. "You are a strikingly attractive man."

That was the last thing he expected to hear. He stared back at Yazoo surprised.

"Now my question." Yazoo calmly went on, trying not to smirk at the Turk's stunned look. "Have your looks ever attracted any unwanted attention for you?" he finished, honestly.

Well, a meteor could hit the earth now, and Reno wouldn't notice if it was outside his window.

"Uh…" he stammered. "Yes?"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and looked at the Turk sideways, "Can you think on that for more than a few seconds and elaborate a bit?"

"Ohhh…" Reno said as he let the question sink in. Hn.

'_Yazoo thinks I'm "strikingly attractive"!'_ heeheehee his thoughts squealed in glee.

Oh, but yeah, the question.

"Well," he tried to explain more seriously. "Ok, the answer IS yes. They have gotten me INTO trouble and they've also gotten me OUT of trouble. It can be a double edged sword but I wouldn't have it any other way. It sure beats the hell outta being fugly."

Yazoo's eyes burned a hole through his head. It was obvious that when Yazoo asked him to "elaborate" he meant he wanted to know some specific shit. The silver haired man remained silent in waiting.

"Ok." Reno tried again, "Like… for instance, if it were not for my witty charm, and boyish good-looks, I may never have become a Turk." He smiled.

"and?" Yazoo looked perturbed. Did the redhead not know the meaning of 'elaborate'?

"Well, I'm not exactly built like a powerful locomotive, as say my partner Rude is, or your bigger cry-baby, bastard of a brother Loz, as you can see." He spread his arms out did a 360 degree rotation showing off his lithe form. " And though wily, I am no bio-chemist. "

"So, ShinRa hired you for your persistence? " Yazoo searched. And he did search. Reno was known to be a bit lazy, a bit careless. Not quite obedient, nor dedicated. Professionalism wasn't his strong suit.

Yazoo's expression turned to a state of confusion.

" I let the President's son bang me!" he grinned. " He banged me much. But I got a good job, a better apartment than I've ever had in my life. Regular food and spending money. Hell, I even gained a superior social network." He nodded, smiling, seemingly proud of this. It were as if he thought he got something for nothing. "AND I could get all that and STILL be a slacker."

…

"You're proud of being a slacker?" Yazoo flatly asked.

Reno sat back down on Yazoo's lap. The jumped off again, a bit suddenly, "Oh, may I?" he asked first before plunking his bottom down. Yazoo tried to hide a smirk but nodded. He liked Reno sitting on his lap.

"Ok, note as I sit here, my ass is still in tact." The redhead wiggled his butt a bit. It was cute. " Also, please note that though I may occasionally be a slacker on the job, I am *never* a slacker in the sack." He grinned proudly, reclining a bit on Yazoo's body.

No matter what had transpired, Reno still desperately wanted the silver-haired man. And he was prepared to tell him anything he wanted to hear until the time was right to make another attempt at putting some of his filthy thoughts into action.

_Author's Note: I actually like Loz. So..this isnt hate by any means. It's just some weird ass story I wrote in Asia a few ago lol. Just sayin' I like the duck butt head!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_ "Princess, We've been Rudely Interrupted"_**

The redhead seemed more than happy to entertain Yazoo's questions as he lounged seductively in the silver-haired man's lap. Yazoo wanted to move his bound arms to touch the Turk, but at the same time was slightly relieved that he was all tied up. If he was able to move freely, he had no idea what he would do. He had always been on the receiving end of crawling hands and sexual advances. Never had he made a move on another individual out of his own volition.

Reno had given him many interesting tidbits of personal information that Yazoo wouldn't mind knowing more about. Not that any of it was valuable in the greater context of his world, but for some reason he found himself intrigued.

The things one finds out while fused to a chair in Reno's apartment.

"So, you had sex with Rufus Shinra to become a Turk? Or, just to get into the company- and then you somehow…worked your way up to being a Turk?" Yazoo cringed at his own awkward line of questioning. That could have come out better.

"Yeh," Reno grinned. "I worked my way up onto his desk, into the back of his limo, and I even worked my way into the Presidential chair!" he couldn't stifle his chuckling. His silver-haired captive delivered the most excellent, deadpan lines. He could see the frustrated blush spread across Yazoo's face as he grit his teeth, green eyes narrowing at the semi-expected side-swipe of sarcasm. He just knew he had made the joke very easy for the redhead to make.

'_Awww'_, Reno smiled as he tussled that mane of shiny silver hair. Everyone walked into the Turk's lines at some point. It should qualify as a low-level limit break in his opinion. Rude, being so accustomed to the humour, didn't even bother with wasting facial expressions anymore. He just smacked Reno on the back of the head a lot.

The redhead supposed that wasn't an option for Yazoo, being all knotted up to a piece of furniture.

"Ok," Reno went on, giggling tapering off. "I applied for being an actual 'Turk'. I was being interviewed by Tseng and Rufus walked into the room. He **really** liked what he saw." The redhead's grin widened and he winked at Yazoo. "I got a second interview and guess who was interviewing me?" he peered into those lovely green-blue eyes, lifting up the silver bangs with the side of his hand.

Yazoo didn't answer. He didn't need to. He just sat, waiting for the rest of it.

" BING-Rufus! _What a surprise."_ Reno went on, still rather amused with himself. "But actually at the time it **was** a surprise for me, you know, walking into a huge ass room- me all poor, near homeless in a stolen suit. The freakin' vice president of Shinra behind this enormous, snappy looking desk in a white, designer coat that probably cost more than my soul."

Suddenly Reno was reminded of something.

He put his arms around the neck of his captive, brushing the long hair to one side so it all flopped over the left shoulder. He felt Yazoo's body stiffen a bit. It wasn't as if he was in fear, it just seemed Yazoo froze a lot when he wasn't expecting to be touched in certain ways. Like it was his reflex action. It made Reno wonder how such a reaction came to be, though he wouldn't be surprised if it was all the poking and prodding the clone could have possibly received at nutty "Club Shinra".

"Relax." He reassured the pretty hostage.

The redhead straddled Yazoo so his knees were on either side of the leather-clad lap.

Just when Yazoo thought he had come to understand a tiny percentage of the Turk's behaviour, he felt Reno reach down his back. But he was clawing at the collar of Yazoo's coat?

"What the hell are you doing?" Yazoo tried to turn his head as useless as it may be, to gain an ounce of comprehension of what was happening.

"I'm looking for a label on the back of your leather jacket" the redhead replied. He was very seriously looking. Thinking of Rufus's fancy white suit reminded him of that question that nagged him from almost the beginning of his time with the silver haired man.

Who the hell made those cool leather suits and if it was Shinra, **why** was he always stuck in the same piece of shit uniform day after fuckin' day, for years?

But of course there was no tag to be found. He should have known. _'Bah. It figures._' Reno thought to himself.

'_Yazoo has a sexy back…'_

What a stupid random observation.

' _D-uh Reno. Of * course* he does. Is there __**anything**__ ugly on this man?'_

Still, it was nice to look at. And now he was sitting on the pretty clone's lap in a straddling position.

Nothing bad could come out of this. Nope. Only good things came to mind. Dirty good. His favourite kind.

He drew his hands back up to rest on the beauty's shoulders and gave Yazoo his **very best** _'We will hump like MONKEYS' _look. They were face to face now, the Turk being propped up a bit higher than his prey.

Reno knew he looked good this way. Everyone who had seen him in this context had said so. Many had openly expressed their **desire** to see him in this manner.

Yazoo met the blue-eyed stare. It made his heart seem to pound out of control in his chest. He tensed his muscles a bit in his restraints but was so locked onto the face of the redhead hovering just a breath away that he stopped, as time had seemed to have vanished entirely as well.

"Has anyone ever told you you're fucking **hot**?" Reno whispered, closing his eyes slightly as he brought his hands up to gently place them on Yazoo's face. "Sorry to cut the conversation short Beautiful, I **will** continue it later, it's just there's this thing I've been wanting to do all night and it just can't wait any longer."

He really couldn't wait any longer. Sure, a minute ago he had been joking, even looking for a tag. But this was going to happen. And it was going to happen **now**, not later. He could feel the blood pulsating below his waist as it made his cock painfully erect yet again, in the presence of this gorgeous creature. If Yazoo in anyway resisted the redhead's advances, even though he hadn't prior to that point, Reno thought something in his body would explode out of sheer frustration.

It would mean Yazoo was this all new kind of super weapon that was sent in to destroy an individuals mind, taking a guy's dick with it.

'_You better want this, you fucking sexy little fruitloop.'_

Reno flipped his long red hair out of the way so it fell down his back, and swept in to finally, **finally** plant his mouth on those lips. He tightened his grip on Yazoo's face, almost grabbing him partly by the ears, partly by the jaw, even collecting some of that silver hair. He kissed his captive's lips gently, holding himself back so he could gauge any level of reluctance. He had never had to force anyone to do anything they didn't want to do in a sexual situation before and didn't intend to start now. He was also very aware that he held all the power and control here. Yazoo could hardly move being all tied up, so it was very important to Reno that he definitely knew the silver haired beauty wanted this as much as he did.

…Ok, maybe he would settle for 'somewhat' wanting it, since his level of horniness was the thing porn directors could only _aspire_ to invoke.

Eyes closed, Yazoo felt the redhead's lips on his own. He felt the tongue of this man searching softly around his mouth. It was the first time he had been kissed by someone different, a person other than Loz or Kadaj. Reno was _new._ New, and sexy and he made Yazoo's stomach flutter with an excitement that he had never experienced before. It was amazing and he wanted **more. **

The bonds pinning him in place were aggravating, but he fought against them trying to kiss Reno harder and stronger. He drove his tongue into the hot mouth before him as deep as he could and moaned, darting it around to taste anything and everything possible. His desire even took the redhead by surprise it seemed, his sudden actions pushing the Turk's head back a bit. Yazoo knew he was probably all fire with no technique or method, but didn't care. He just wanted to inhale every last breath of this sexy man on his lap. His dick had become hard a long time ago, and he bucked and strained against the ropes for contact with whatever part of Reno he could find.

So this was what it was like, to want someone, to lust over another individual so badly. It was excitement to the point where Yazoo didn't need foreplay. He didn't need any form of help, coaxing, or romance.

Barely breaking contact with the Turk's mouth, he drew back for only a minute to use his voice.

"_Just fuck me now-"_ he demanded breathlessly before returning to attacking the redhead's mouth again.

Reno felt something in his mind snap when he heard these words. At first he was shocked by the silver-haired man's passionate enthusiasm, he never expected Yazoo to almost savagely molest him with what little movement the captive had. He had to grab onto the man tighter to keep balance, but none of this was a problem. It was a surprise that ignited even more desire in him if that was even possible. On top of that, to hear Yazoo _ask _him to cut all bullshit and get down and dirty immediately? That was a shock beyond description. A request Reno would certainly do his very best to fulfill. He joined Yazoo in a clumsy dance of lust driven face sucking, going after the beauty with as much reckless abandon as he was presented with. It broke down into this savage, hectically paced fiasco of deep, tonsil searching tongues and random sucking of ears and other places on the body that seemed like a good idea at the time.

All this action, devoid of planning or technique was incredibly exciting to Reno. It felt like he could do anything that crossed his mind with no second thoughts, with an all too willing, super-hot sex robot under him.

Perhaps Yazoo was indeed a kind of Ultimate Weapon. Reno could be immobilized by this for days on end.

He heard Yazoo emit another one of those moaning whines of desperation that would make some kind of electrical charge shoot through Reno's raging hard on. People usually told him _he himself_ was loud during sex, but Yazoo's tones and the open wantonness in his voice would make a lesser man come in his pants. Reno had lots of experience and had always tried to utilize his mastery of sexual technique to keep some of the people he serviced ever intrigued. But this was so different. Yazoo had basically just told him to skip all foreplay and go for the gold.

Apparently the silver haired man was just as uncontrollably horny as Reno was.

Goddammit. His dick was actually throbbing in pain already begging for release. Usually he had much more restraint, but fuck it.

He pulled away from Yazoo's face even though the pretty man kept trying to stretch beyond his bindings to reach him in anyway possible. The redhead realized that Yazoo was bucking underneath him and couldn't believe they both still had pants on.

At times like these, Reno wished the universe worked differently. Clothing should just disintegrate during these encounters and rematerialize after the deed, folded into nice piles. But alas, he moved side-saddle a bit on Yazoo's lap and both quickly and clumsily removed his black silk pants. Thank god that was all he was wearing.

For a brief moment he wondered if his dick being so red was even healthy. But hopefully it would be taken care of soon enough.

A thought raced across his mind- Yazoo's pants. Holy hell, he wanted to see more of this godlike creature who was writhing and twisting around like a bitch in heat below him.

Reno once again took in a deep breath so as not to explode prematurely. Sinking down to the floor on his knees he abruptly started working on Yazoo' clothing. He had to fight with the last of the zipper of the silver haired man's coat. It was easy if he just pulled with no care as to whether he would break it or not. Once undone he pushed the two sides out of the way and came face to face with Yazoo' s stomach muscles. He couldn't help but graze across them with his tongue. They were so well defined that he could trace the six-pack. Luckily he was adept at multitasking during sex, so he undid the button on his captive's leather pants and pulled the zipper down while smothering that lovely torso with wet, sloppier than normal kisses.

The noises Yazoo made were infuriatingly hot. Reno _had_ to work faster. He immediately started tugging on those tight leather pants, but goddammit they were giving him trouble!

"_Fuck Yazoo." _ He said breathing heavily, "_Your ass looks like candy in these but shit they're difficult to get off! Next time I hold you hostage I want you in track pants!"_

He took Yazoo by his knees and yanked very hard on them to jerk the man into a more reclining position in the chair. It was impossible to get these things off when Yazoo was seated upright, so half lying down a bit now they became much easier to remove. That is, until Reno encountered the laced up boots.

'_FUCK!' _he cursed to himself, he was all thumbs now, grasping and clawing at material attempting to free this hot incubus from what seemed to bind him, excluding the ropes. The boots seemed like far too much coordination at the moment so Reno pulled down on the pants, underwear included with all his strength and managed to get everything to pile at Yazoo' ankles. Still on his knees between Yazoo's thighs he looked up at the stunning man before him. He was basically naked from head to toe, even though his clothes still qualified as being ON him. His coat was pushed back to reveal beautifully pale skin and delicate shoulders. His whole, flawlessly defined torso was exposed, and most importantly, Reno finally got a close up look of those incredible thighs, pelvis and a surprisingly well-endowed, and pleasingly swollen member.

For a brief second he wondered if having a nice sized cock was genetically programmed into the clones and what kind of scientist would put that on a list of priorities.

Reno's kind of scientist. Finally they did something worthwhile.

Yazoo started to beg in whispers at Reno to fuck him over and over. It drove the Turk madly impatient with lust. But with his lovely captive tied so thoroughly to the chair, Reno would have to hope Yazoo, obviously used to being a bottom, wouldn't mind playing on the other side for once. If Yazoo had been free or in a different position, Reno would have been fucking him until he saw stars by now.

'_Ah Shit…lube…'_ the redhead thought to himself. The sexual lubricant was all the way in his bedroom drawer. There was no way he could leave this situation for the minute it would take to get it. Reno had **lots** of experience being fucked in the past and knew he could do it this time without the lubricant so long as he sucked Yazoo off adequately to get him nice and wet.

Immediately he plunged his face between those beautiful pale thighs, pushing them far apart by the knees and started licking the hard cock in front of him. He rapidly sucked Yazoo's balls all over delighting in the shrieking moans coming from the silver haired man above him. Every sound sent a wave of wanton, hot pleasure through his dick. If this kept up, he might have to consider gagging Yazoo just so he wouldn't cum all over the floor being pushed over the edge by mere, horribly sexy noises. But for now he just squinted his eyes and tried to concentrate on taking the other man's cock in his mouth to coat it in as much saliva as possible.

He still employed some good, skilful head technique. He could never be accused of **not** being able to give good head. He had done it enough in his life. So he made sure to suck long and hard, letting Yazoo's cock go deep into his throat as he smothered the base with his tongue, then drawing back in a long slow vacuum like manner all the way to just under the head of the penis, circling the tip with his tongue. He could taste the natural lubricant trickling down the beauty's dick, and it made him mentally focus even more because it was just so amazing that this clone, this hostage that he had never known anything about would be so turned on by Reno in this situation.

The redhead's own hardness was weeping with fluid. Yazoo's moans of ecstasy were becoming harder to ignore. When he felt his captives cock was suitably well coated, not that it needed that much help from him as Yazoo seemed so fucking excited on his own that his member was seeping natural lubricant almost uncontrollably, Reno darted back up to straddle the man's lap again.

The silver haired man's face was so bloody beautiful. He was flushed, and hyperventilating, moaning and rolling his head from side to side absolutely living in the moment. Reno felt Yazoo's cock thrust up to grind against his scrotum and ass…it didn't really have a specific destination except perhaps the redhead himself. Looking at that gorgeous face, those flushed lips, Reno couldn't help but roughly grab Yazoo's head for another deep, rough kiss. And he was met with the same amount of fire as he had put into it.

"_Gods, do it Reno. Please, just fuck me as hard as you can…"_ the man heaved out.

Dick twitch. Reno grit his teeth again.

"Sorry princess," the redhead began. "Believe me, there is nothing more in the world I'd love to do right now than to fuck your brains out, but in this situation I hope I can satisfy you in another way."

That being said, Reno reached underneath his ass and grabbed Yazoo's slick, stiffened member and repositioned himself overtop of the man's pelvis. He ran the tip of it around the crack between his buttocks until he found the entrance he was desperately searching for. Sighing with pleasure, he wedged the head of Yazoo's cock inside his tight opening, and then lowered himself to slide down the lubricated shaft until Yazoo's dick was buried to the base in his anus. Reno couldn't help but let out a gasp of pleasure at finally having this kind of contact with the clone. The man's cock fit and felt so perfect inside of him. And he reached out again to grasp at Yazoo's head to draw him in for some more tongue action, wildly stabbing around in his mouth unable to control his actions. It was all primal instinct now.

Reno enjoyed being fucked. He had no complaints either way most of the time. Rufus said he was a "switch". Happy to be the top, or the bottom. In this case he didn't know which he was, nor did he care- he had all the power, all the control, technically he was on top but he was the one on the receiving end.

All he could think about was how awesome it was to be in that position at this moment in time.

He slowly began to slide himself up and down Yazoo's shaft. The beauty of being in this position was that he could control the direction of the strokes and made sure the man's cock hit that so called "male g-spot" deep within his backside. Every thrust was bang on, right on the fucking mark. It was a piece of heaven in itself. This is when Reno always started to become vocal. After he started to bounce up and down on Yazoo's lap, hearing the slight smacking of his bag on Yazoo's lower pelvis he couldn't help but express himself. But Yazoo's yells of pleasure gave him a run for his money, and taught him why his previous partners loved the noise so much. It was encouraging and mind-blowingly arousing to hear. Quickening the pace of his actions, he started to breath haphazardly and for the first time in his life, had his own noises of pleasure drowned out by another's. Yazoo was groaning loudly and almost in surprise, Reno even thought he caught a glimpse of the silver haired man's lovely green eyes in a state of shock, watching the action of Reno riding his cock with an impatient fervour.

Maybe Yazoo **was** cloned and designed for sex after all Reno smiled to himself. His own cock was dripping and aching, bouncing up and down in time with the hectic pace. He would have to do something about that.

Yazoo was in a headspace he had never visited before. He couldn't believe it when the redhead had lowered himself onto his cock, nearly sitting on him, burying it to the very base. Being inside someone was so much different than he had ever expected. It was so hot and tight, every part of his cock was in contact with some part of the inside of the redhead's hot little backside. It felt so unbelievably amazing. Seeing the beautiful Turk, naked and unabashedly bobbing up and down on **Yazoo's** dick was just an added exciting visual. Not to mention, they were both noisy as hell. The remnant never anticipated hearing his own voice moaning uncontrollably with pleasure and desire, it was as if it were someone else's voice. And Reno's near howling as they fucked was only adding to him being more vocal. He couldn't help himself.

As if it were a primitive instinct, Yazoo started to wildly thrust up to meet a rhythm in time with the redhead's movements. He needed it faster. Where all this urgency came from he didn't know, he just wanted to fuck as hard as he could. He thought he heard some of the rope tearing as he fought to jerk his pelvis upwards.

This was the other side of sex. He thrashed in his restraints wanting to at least get his hands free so he could grab that amazing little butt and pound into it harder, but it was no use. He wasn't about to complain though. Reno was doing an excellent job at riding his cock and all he could do was wildly buck and moan.

Then, as if things couldn't _look_ any more exciting, the Turk suddenly reached down between his own legs and started to pump his own weeping cock with his hand.

He was riding Yazoo's dick and jerking off at the same time, seemingly enjoying the hell out of every single second of it. This sent Yazoo into fast forward, making him draw quickly to the brink. He never knew it could be so arousing to see an object of immense desire pleasuring itself. It was no wonder Rufus Shinra had used Reno as a toy.

The redhead quickened the pace of his riding as he grew desperate for relief. Yazoo was thrusting upwards surprising well for someone who was tied to the chair. Both of them weren't capable of speaking anymore in this final rapid round of culmination.

Reno didn't think he could ride anyone any faster or harder than he was at the moment, he savagely jerked his cock and let out a load yell as he threw his head back, eyes closed, mouth open. His dick erupted into orgasm, spurting semen out all over the place as the spasms took over his whole lower pelvis. His yells became cries of relief and almost surprise at the intensity of it.

Never for one second did he forget about the man beneath him. He purposely banged up and down as fast and hard as he could, making the silver-haired man speechless, barely able to breath properly as he witnessed Yazoo gasp, wide eyed.

With a series of sporadic, animalistic thrusts and grunting Reno finally heard the familiar exclamation as Yazoo reached the edge of no return. He loved seeing that lovely face with an expression of ecstasy and hearing the subsequent silence and halting of breath as the orgasm passed through him. Gasping and moaning below, he felt the hot, thick white fluid pump into his ass. filling it to the brim. It overflowed the orifice a bit and trickled down Yazoo's thighs.

The silver haired man almost sank into the chair, puffing but finally taking in full breaths of air into his lungs. His green eyes were staring straight forward and his brain was all tingly.

Yazoo didn't know if what had just happened to him was real, or some kind of surreal dream. Though he was unable to move the whole time, somehow this spunky, stunning, red headed human had given him the best sex of his life. He couldn't imagine what they could do together if Yazoo had been free.

He realized his cock was still inside the Turk. But Reno didn't seem to care. He merely leaned forward and rested his forehead on Yazoo's chest, trying to steady his breathing back to a healthy pace.

Yazoo let out a slightly surprised yip when he felt the redhead's tongue lick and suck on his nipple.

"Sorry, I can't help myself" Reno grinned. "It's just right there directly in front of me."

He drew his head up, crimson hair dishevelled, yet still sexy. He placed a deep, but soft kiss on Yazoo's lips and placed his head on one of the silver-haired man's shoulders. Yazoo could feel the redhead's breath on his neck.

"Well I must say," Reno began. "For a guy unable to move, tied to a bloody chair, that for some reason was the best fuck I've had in quite awhile." he smiled as he finally lifted up his bottom and withdrew Yazoo's penis. Excess semen lightly trickled down his leg.

"That's quite a load you can shoot there, sweetheart." the Turk said with a chuckle. He reached behind him to the coffee table to grab at some tissues and commenced cleaning up the remains. "You in there? Hello?" he waved his hand weakly in front of the bound man's face.

Yazoo's brain was still tingling. It was like the motor skills were temporarily offline. He was shocked at how much he enjoyed the whole experience. In fact, he wanted it **again**. Not at that precise moment, but he had decided that this red headed Turk, was perfect for him. The man was beautiful. He seemed to know what it was like to be on both sides of the sexual spectrum of dominance and submission. Yazoo had wanted and enjoyed every second of the encounter. He had learned more than Reno would ever know.

Yazoo rather hoped his brothers wouldn't find him for a few days so the two of them may have another session or four of exploration.

On the other side, Reno also thought to himself that he wouldn't mind keeping 'ol Fruitloop around the house for a good long while. There were so many dirty ideas he had that he would **love** to do to the gorgeous clone. Oh the things he would do. A priority would be to actually fuck Yazoo silly. Reno had no complaints about what had just transpired, however he wanted to explore all possibilities with this new partner. What would submissive Yazoo on all fours be like? He grinned, revelling in his own playground of an imagination. What a seedy place it was. Seedy in a good way.

"You don't seem to be speaking, so I assume it would be ok if I just put a collar around your neck and chained you to my bed for a month or so? "

Yazoo rolled his head to face the blue-eyed Turk. Bound to Reno's bed for a month…après sarcasm.

"I would enjoy being chained to your bed for awhile, actually. As long as I got to sleep with you in it" he smiled. He was growing braver, and more confident in his own sexual power.

"You're not complaining about the comfort of this lovely chair are you? It's a quality item." Reno feigned, petting the upholstery.

Yazoo gazed up at him lazily, "Kiss me again."

"Goddammit I want to keep you!" Reno exclaimed, immediately responding to the request, or was it a veiled order? Did it matter? He didn't think so.

Running his hands over the still naked torso, he locked lips with Yazoo again. A few seconds of kissing turned into minutes of hardcore necking. The Turk could feel the fire deep inside him being lit again.

He wanted to go another round.

'_Fucking Hell' _he thought at the passion igniting in his loins so soon after being satiated.

This clone was a machine.

Reno threw both arms around Yazoo's neck and shoulders, breathing heavily as if he had never previously exerted himself, and just clung to the sliver hair, pressing his face up against the clone's face. He wanted to stay there, cheek to cheek in this locked position of contact. Hearing Yazoo breath and feeling his eyelashes as he blinked every so often.

It was a momentary pocket of paradise. And that was so rare in these uncertain times. How odd he should find it with the declared enemy.

Reno started to gently nuzzle the silver-haired man's ear with his open mouth. There he was, cock painfully erect again, his new partner's penis obviously in the same state below him as it pressed along the base of one of this thighs.

'_Should I untie him this time? I have to have him free…" _the redhead's thoughts said as they swam around his head.

But like a clap of thunder suddenly signalling the oncoming of a rainstorm, he was snapped out of his little world by the jingle of his cellphone.

"oh FUCK, no…" Reno exclaimed, drawing back from the sweet smelling captive, throwing his head back in frustration.

He knew as tempting as it was, that he couldn't ignore the call. But bloody hell, the timing was so irritating.

Whining, he sprawled off Yazoo's lap and threw himself on the floor with a thud. Crawling on all fours he made his way to the coffee table where the ringing was coming from, and grabbed his cell from it's place beside the near empty bottle of vodka.

"WHAT?" Reno yelled into the phone, making no effort to hide his annoyance. "Eh? REALLY? Oh shit- Huh? No, well, yeah it's a bit messy but everything's fine! Yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking me that? I SAID I was fine! Ok then. I'll see you in a minute." He clicked the "off" button and froze as he stared at a mostly naked Yazoo.

"Holy Fuck. That was RUDE. He's literally IN the goddamm lobby and he's on his way up!" the redhead slicked his hair back and jumped up in a panic.

FUCK. Fuck. FUCK. He scanned around the room and found his pants. Grabbing them like the wind, he hopped back into them and pulled them up. But Yazoo…good GOD those leather pants were just evil to get on and off!

As fast as he could he leapt to his knees and fumbled with the silver haired man's pants, fighting with every fibre of his being to get them back up.

Yazoo's eyes were alert and animalistic. He was tied to the point that he could not aid the Turk in anyway. And his muscle bound partner Rude was coming in at any minute? Panicking, He did his best to lift his behind up so Reno could slip those leather pants over his buttocks a bit more easily. Luckily they weren't as difficult to get over his hips, that is, until his captor started fighting with the zipper.

"FUUUCK!" Reno exclaimed, in a frenzy. It wasn't that the pants were the wrong size, it was Yazoo's awkward position that made this damn near impossible! But at least the pants were up. If he could gift wrap Yazoo back in his long black coat again he could HIDE the fact that the fly was undone.

So that was the plan. He grabbed the sides of the leather jacket and sunk back down to find where the zipper met at the bottom.

Why were things so hard to put back on when they were so FUN to get off?

Reno must have tugged three or four times on that fucking zipper before it started to work. However, the best he could do was get it up to Yazoo's collarbone. He was fully aware that the man usually wore it to his chin.

Straining, fighting and jerking the fabric during this whole escapade, a dictionary of curse words escaped Reno's mouth.

And that's when the two men heard the door being unlocked.

A beeping noise echoed across the room, ricocheting off the walls and ceiling.

"Reno…a little help?" a low voice uttered from the door that was only open a crack. It seemed there was an alarm that needed to be disarmed.

"Oh! Right! Fuck, I forgot I even set that." The redhead muttered as he flew over to the door and pressed in a sequence of numbers to silence the noise. He then took a step back and opened the entrance for his partner who appeared to be carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Woah! Hey! Food!" Reno exclaimed as he abruptly ushered Rude directly into the kitchen, helping him carry everything.

The redheaded Turk casually blocked the larger man's line of vision into the living room as he watched the food being put away.

"So…you're home faster than I thought!" he smiled guiltily.

The large, broad, muscular man removed his signature sunglasses and cocked an eyebrow at Reno's odd behaviour.

"It's 1:30am." Rude responded as he took in his surroundings. If Reno was acting weird, it meant he was drunk and/or hiding something.

Smoothing his well-groomed gotee, he glanced around the place, pushing the spastic redhead out of the way.

"What are you looking for?" his redheaded partner asked innocently.

"Just put the rest of the groceries away", Rude sighed. He walked into the living room to see that it wasn't as bad as Reno was acting. The couch cushions were a bit messed up and there was an open bottle of Vodka on the coffee table. He eyed an empty glass…then another one.

"Wait a second." The strong man asked pensively. "Why is there an empty glass on the far end table beside the hos-…tage…" the last word came out rather bizarrely as Rude was a bit taken aback by the _appearance_ of the silver-haired captive.

This one, the quiet one of the trio didn't usually look like that.

Rude took Reno's more slender upper-arm in a vice-like grasp and tugged him to where they could both gaze at Yazoo, who was looking very nervous and unkempt in his chair.

"What? What's the deal?" the redhead asked yanking his arm around, attempting to free himself.

"Why does our hostage have that _'freshly fucked_' look?" the brawny man questioned, in a bit of disbelief while he stared at Yazoo's tussled hair, flushed face and was that zipper always down so low?

One could almost smell the wood burning in Reno's head as he attempted to come up with a truly amazing excuse.

"Uhh.." the redhead began. "Doesn't he always look like that?" he blurted out. Slowly turning towards his partner to see if it was convincing.

Rude clenched his strong jaw and closed his eyes as they rolled up slightly. "No. He does NOT always look like that." The broad shouldered man turned to face his redheaded roommate while pressing his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose as if to alleviate a tension headache. "What did you do?" he continued in that low, manly voice.

"Nothing." The redhead replied with a grin.

He was so shitty at lying.

"Reno. Cut the crap."

The red-haired man sneered at his bald partner, "Fine _MOM_. I …fooled around with him a bit, ok? God he IS just sitting there and he's horribly dull aside from the fact that he's pretty fuckin' hot if you actually LOOK at him. I mean when ya look at him not as 'the ENEMY' per say."

Rude peered out of the kitchen again towards the clone and knew that he was very attractive indeed. He also knew that Reno had the sex-drive of a monkey and drank alcohol in abundance rendering him near incapable of controlling it.

"Did you fuck him?" he asked in a deep growl. He took Reno's face by the chin so he could look into the redhead's eyes.

The eye's were always a dead giveaway.

"No, I did not fuck him." The redhead said flatly. He said it well! For technically he had NOT fucked Yazoo, _with him_ perhaps, but not in the sense his partner was searching for. So he could lie rather convincingly. "However," Reno continued, shifting into a more sultry repose. "I DID get a bit hot and bothered." He said with a seductive smile. It always threw his normally very perceptive partner off the trail. Men were so easily distracted by their dicks. Sometimes it even amazed Reno how people could forget their train of thought with the anticipation of getting laid.

It had been a long day. And Rude gazed upon his beautiful, half-naked partner in front of him, drawing ever closer. His red-hair was all dishevelled but that wasn't unusual, it was sexy. The muscular man wrapped his strong arms around Reno's slender, naked waist. Soon their bodies were pressed together tightly and Rude felt a long leg slink up one side of him as Reno bent and raised it to curl around the larger man's lower torso.

"You in the mood?" the redheaded siren whispered in his ear just before he tilted his head back to receive a deep, longing kiss.

'_What the fuck?**'**_ Yazoo fumed in his chair, his green/blue cat-like eyes witnessing the display just across the room, directly within his line of vision.

Rude and Reno were lovers? What the hell was going on? It couldn't possibly be! Not after the way he and the redhead had just copulated! But there they were. Embraced in a deep kiss. It was…blasphemy.

A deep stirring of anger and rage started to burn within the depths of Yazoo's stomach. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was that the SAME redhead that was bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning in pure ecstasy not 20 minutes earlier?

This was unacceptable. Yazoo hated it. It just wasn't right.

"He's kinda been in a chair since like, the dawn of TIME" the silver haired man heard the redhead say. "He's been really good. Like, he just sits there. At the very least we could move him to the spare bedroom so he can lie down? That way his muscles won't atrophy in a really weird, sitting state."

Yazoo noted how Reno was acting very innocent and seductive. It seemed to convince his brawny partner.

"Well, we'll both have to move him." Rude flatly stated. "Preferably sedated. No matter what you've been using him for, he's still a fighting machine."

Yazoo could do nothing as he witnessed the duo banter about him back and forth. He was still in a state of outrage that Reno was Rude's lover. It was just wrong. The redhead obviously wasn't meant to be with that large Turk. As a partner for fighting? Sure. But in other ways? No. Reno was too…

…Yazoo's brain tied itself up in angry knots. In fact, his mind was so convoluded with negative emotions that he didn't even notice the pair coming towards him with a cloth and bottle in hand.

When he looked up in disbelief the material was over his mouth and nose, causing his head to swim and his eyes to droop. He fought to shake it off but the hands…the man with the cloth to his face was too strong. His eyes rolled back and once again, the whole world went black.

...

_Ok, If anyone cares, Chapter 6 is *nearly* finished. IM going to try and finish it soon, but Ive been quite busy recently. Sorry~ But I am trying xD. I try to warn that my fic's so far are pervertedly smut heavy. x[ lol _

someone has to do it.


End file.
